Lost
by SilverWolf7
Summary: After an accident leaves Glorfindel in a position he never could imagine for himself, he needs all the help he can get.  With the help of Elrond, Erestor and two little Elfling twins, he begins to realise that it is not the end of the world.
1. Prologue

Lost  
  
The night sky flashed with lightning, making the whole valley light up for a second as if the day had arrived. The rain came down in torrents, drenching all stupid enough to be out in the storm.  
  
The inhabitants were all trying their hardest to see in the bad light, trying to find two little boys who had deemed it fit to run away from their parents after a vase had been broken.  
  
The boys also happened to be the twin sons of Lord Elrond. Because of this, there were search parties looking everywhere for the two.  
  
Glorfindel had a good idea as to where the two had wandered off to. Breaking from the group he was with, he decided to go alone, as the twins were more prone to not run away from him if he was by himself. This was something that no doubt galled Elrond to no end.  
  
Just as he suspected, he found the two boys up their favourite tree in the gardens. Sighing, he had soon scrambled up the tree, slipping on the now slick bark.  
  
"Glorfindel. We can't get down without slipping." Elladan, the elder of the two said, a look of fright in his young grey eyes.  
  
"It wasn't raining before. I don't like this." Elrohir squealed as a fork of lightning lit up the area close to them. A crash of thunder a few seconds later and Glorfindel had his arms full of Elfling.  
  
"I can't get you both down at the same time. One of you will have to stay in the tree and wait for me to come back."  
  
After a hasty decision, not wanting a fight to break out, Glorfindel deposited one of the twins on a thick branch and took the other, who was clutching furiously at his arm, to the safety of the ground.  
  
"Elrohir!" The twin on the ground cried out shrilly to the branches above his head. The two small boys didn't like being separated, especially on such occasions as a storm.  
  
Glorfindel left Elladan there, climbing back up the tree to where the terrified younger of the two was clutching tightly to the branch he was on. With a bit more effort than he thought he would need, the adult finally got the fingers away from the wood and was able to get Elrohir to the ground and his brother's waiting arms.  
  
They were making their drenched way back to the House and the warmth of fire and bed when it happened. A fork of lightning hit the tree they were under severing one of the heavy branches from the rest of the tree.  
  
They began to run, Glorfindel leaning forwards slightly to protect the children. Still, the tree limb fell faster than the split second they had to get out of the way so with a shove, Glorfindel pushed the boys away from the danger a second before he was crushed under the tree limb.  
  
He had thought to scream as he heard something crack, but his head hit the ground hard before he could utter a sound and the world went black around him.  
  
A/N - Hehe, sorry about this people, but this idea got into my head and I couldn't shake it away. If anyone has read my other stories, you will notice a pattern happening and I am betting more than half the people (maybe even all the people) who read this can guess what is happening or going to happen.  
  
This story will not be slash or even romance for that matter, though I have been known to write it. Therefore all that happens between Glorfindel and Erestor will just be friendship. Same thing goes for Elrond, who is quite happily married to Celebrian.  
  
The title to this story might change later, but until then the title is as it is.  
  
Hope some of you nice people enjoy this new story of mine. Please r/r. 


	2. Chapter One

Part One  
  
With a slight groan, he began to wake up. A dull throbbing in his head made sure he didn't slip back into sleep, though that was all he wanted to do.  
  
With an effort greater than he had ever thought possible, he managed to open his eyes, only to be looking at the worried face of Elrond.  
  
"He wakes!" Came the familiar voice of Erestor somewhere off to the left.  
  
"How do you feel?" Ellrond asked, peering down at him and making him feel quite uncomfortable.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but had to clear his throat before being able to make a legible sound. "I feel as though I have been crushed under a tree." He finally managed to rasp out.  
  
Laughter greeted his ears at that. "Rest and get well. You will need it."  
  
Glorfindel looked up at Elrond and frowned. "My head hurts..." A hand went up to feel his forehead and touched a very tender spot that shot needles through his brain...or so it felt like. He groaned as the world spun in front of him at the small touch, nausea turning his stomach.  
  
A basin was placed next to him, but he didn't need to use it. "I will get no rest like this, Elrond." After a few deep breaths, he looked into the eyes of the healer in front of him. "I feel as though I have been poisoned. My stomach is roiling."  
  
"That is what the basin is for." Erestor stated with a chuckle.  
  
While the advisor was speaking, Elrond lifted his head from the pillow and probed at the bump. The reaction to that was instantaneous.  
  
Lurching forwards slightly, he expelled his last meal, thankfully into the basin that Erestor was now holding.  
  
"You have a concussion it seems. That was quite a nasty bump to the head you took."  
  
If Elrond said anything else, he didn't hear it. He passed out shortly after he had calmed his breathing, falling into a healing sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"I do not know what to tell him when he wakes again." Elrond muttered, staring down at the only patient he had at the time.  
  
"The truth, though I do not want to be here for his reaction. He will be angry, Elrond." Came the reply the Lord of Imladris had been expecting from his Chief Councellor.  
  
A slight laugh escaped Elrond then, knowing that to be true. There was not one bit of humour in the laugh though. Truthfully, it was no laughing matter at all. Not only was Glorfindel going to hate the news when he was told, it would change all their lives.  
  
Glorfindel was a warrior in both body and heart. It was in his very soul some might say, for him to fight the foul creatures of shadow. This might only be temporary, but if not, the life Glorfindel had known would be altered severely.  
  
No, indeed he did not want to say the words, but knew he had to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
The early morning sky was lightening with the rising of the sun. The birds about the woods and gardens were singing happily outside, greeting the dawn.  
  
The headache wasn't bad now, just a faint throbbing, but it was once again what woke him. He didn't find it hard to open his eyes this time, he was more trying to find a reason to do so.  
  
The sound of one of the Healers moving about the room came to him then and he knew that people would just worry if he didn't wake soon.  
  
Opening his eyes, he sighed as he was confronted not with a Healer, but a tired-looking Chief Advisor.  
  
"What are you doing here, Erestor?" He asked, groggily, his head not clear enough for fine speech.  
  
"Lord Elrond did not want you to wake alone, so he got me to stay with you. He should be back shortly. He wanted to get some herbs that may help with any pain you are in."  
  
Glorfindel grunted then, not sure if he was hurt except in his head. Mostly, he felt numb, like he was still pumped full of adrenalin, or was in shock. "I don't feel much of anything, but a throbbing in my head."  
  
His voice was still raspy and he was grateful to Erestor when thhe Advisor gave him a glass of water. Drinking it down fast, he felt a little better.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome." Erestor replied to his thanks. A moment later and Lord Elrond came back, a bag of herbs clutched in one hand.  
  
Erestor bowed slightly, before leaving in somewhat of a hurry. Glorfindel watched him disappear out of the door, before turning his attention to the half-Elf.  
  
"Elrond. I hope that there is nothing more serious than a knock on my head." Glorfindel said, knowing that something else was wrongfrom the guarded look in his friend and Lord.  
  
"I am afraid something much more serious has happened. First though, I want to thank you for saving my boys. If you hadn't pushed them out of the way, they would have been crushed."  
  
Hearing this, events came rushing back. He knew a tree had fallen on him, but not much of anything else. He remembered hearing something snap just before he was knocked unconscious. "Elrond, what broke?" He asked, a glint of fright showing in his blue eyes.  
  
Elrond glanced at him, before turning his gaze to the floor. Glorfindel had to wait long minutes before the half-Elven Lord looked back up to his face. "One of your legs was broken, but it wasn't a bad break. It will heal fast...."  
  
Gllorfindel glared at Elrond then, knowing that wasn't all of it. "Why do I feel no pain? How much of your herbs have you filled me with?"  
  
Elrond sighed, laid a hand on the blond Elf's shoulder and squared his shoulders, like as if getting ready for a battle of some sorts. "I had waited until you woke to give you anything for pain. Unfortunately, your leg wasn't the only bone broken. The tree fell across your waist and broke bone in the lower half of your back."  
  
Glorfindel froze at that. He had seen both allies and Orcs fall to the ground, unable to move after a strong blow to the back, breaking bone and therefore severing one half of the body (sometimes even the whole body) from the main nerve system and effectively paralysing the victim.  
  
Paralysed. The thought terrified him. "How bad was the break?" He asked, his voice thicker than it usually was.  
  
"Not very bad fortunately. If there wasn't too much damage done to your nerves, you may gain use of..."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Elrond. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"You realise that you will not be able to move your legs, I suppose that is good. I could start exercising your legs to try and help you, but only after the bone has healed."  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
"Glorfindel, this could be a temporary problem. It might take months, even years, before there is much progress, but it may happen."  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
"Would you rather be stuck like this? I somehow doubt that. You are a warrior, I know this must be hard for you."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Glorfindel's shout stopped Elrond's next sentence quite effectively. He could feel tiny tremors through the shoulder he was holding and decided the best thing to do would be to leave the warrior alone for a while to sort out things in his mind.  
  
"I am sorry, Glorfindel. I will be just outside the door if you need anything."  
  
"I don't need your help." Mumbled Glorfindel, watching as the Lord walked to the door and out of the room.  
  
Alone, he tried to move his legs, but they didn't co-operate with him at all. He glared at the useless limbs through the sheet covering them.  
  
Paralysed!  
  
Not being able to move slammed the idea fully in his mind and for the first time since he could remember, he broke down.  
  
A/N - There! Updated! I hope someone out there likes it. I am a meanie, I know. It is bigger than the prologue, to which I am thankful for, hehe. Also, I am sorry if any information in this is wrong....that would be my own mistake.  
  
Answers to my reviews, something I rarely do:

Amthramiel - Glorfindel is my favourite character at the moment. I like stories about him too. Obviously, lol.

Erestor - There wasn't much to go on was there? Hope you continue reading this story though.

Professor M. McGonagall - Well, now you know what happens, hehe.

Tari telemnar - I got very confused by your review....what name did you have before? As to that, shouldn't you use a name you like, not one someone else picks out for you? Did you read this story, or another of mine, as this one just started and is nowhere near its end yet.

aronoiiel - This is what happens to him. Thanks for thinking that the start of this story was spiffy.

ILoveGlorfy - I am not going to abandon this, or any, of my stories. Most haven't been done for a long time because I move on to other factions, but they will be finished eventually, including this story here.

Barbara Kennedy - Yes, they must be terrified of storms now. Think how much more scared they will be when they hear what happened to poor Glorfindel?

thehobbitgirl - Yes, I suppose Elves would be naughty when they are young, but so would any other species for that matter, lol. Built in reaction to be little horrors. Well, there si a definite pattern. Usually it involves taking something that a character takes for granted away, leaving them helpless.

merlyn1382 - Is this bigger? hehe, glad you like it.


	3. Chapter Two

Lost - Chapter Two

Elrond sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Glorfindel had taken the news of his inability to walk the way he had thought, though that had still not prepared himself for being screamed at by the irate blond Elf.

He thought of going for a small walk to clear his mind, but was stopped when he heard something crash inside the room. Concern flooded through him, making him open the door and peek inside.

Glorfindel had tried to walk...there was no other explanation for him to be on the floor, clutching at a bit of cloth that had once been on top of the bedside table. A puddle of water was off to one side where the pitcher had been knocked off, a shattered glass close by.

The warrior himself was dazed, blinking up at him. Elrond winced at the redness of those eyes. While it was to be expected, the thought of Glorfindel crying, not only one of the strongest Elves he knew but also one that always seemed in such good spirits and so ready to smile, made his own eyes blur with tears.

Shaking his head, he cleared his vision and walked to the stunned Elf. Glorfindel looked up at him, before dropping the cloth and began picking up some of the glass shards next to him. Not knowing what else to do, Elrond lowered himself to the ground and began helping.

His knees were damp by the time they had finished, the shards of the broken glass now lying in the pitcher. His concern then came back to him and wet though he was, carefully pulled Glorfindel into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Glorfindel apologised, his head buried in the crook between Elrond's neck and shoulder.

Slowly, the half-Elf Lord began to run his hand through the long hair of his friend. "You have nothing to apologise for. It was bound to happen."

"I can't move my legs. What use am I to you, or anyone for that matter, if I am stuck in a bed until Arda ends?"

Elrond could feel tiny tremors running through the body he was holding. Pulling Glorfindel closer to himself, he was silent for a few minutes thinking about what was just said. Sighing, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Promise me, Glorfindel, that you will not give in to this and fade."

Silence followed which deeply worried him. He got himself into a position which made it a little more comfortable for the both of them and continued to run his hand through golden hair.

Glorfindel began crying. When he had been alone, he had, that much was obvious, but Elrond hadn't heard him through the door. These were heart wrenching sobs of which he never thought he would have to deal with in Glorfindel.

No words were said, just the comfortable rocking that Elrond had set in an attempt to calm Glorfindel down a little. It took a while before the angry tears had stopped, soon after, Glorfindel fell into an exhausted sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glorfindel stared at the wall blankly. Truly there was nothing else for him to do...or was able to do. He had been put back into the bed and tucked in tightly like some wayward elfling.

A strange mood had crept over him. He didn't want company, he didn't want to talk...he didn't want anything, not even a quick walk about the room.

It wasn't like he could move anyway.

The door to the healing room was opened, but he didn't bother turning around to see who had entered. It wasn't like it truly mattered anyway. Nothing mattered any more.

He didn't hear footsteps, so it wasn't the twin boys or a lost Man. The swish of robes on the floor was heard and two people sprang to mind. Lord Elrond or Lord Erestor?

"Good morning, Glorfindel. I brought you some food. You missed dinner last night and must be hungry."

Erestor. He didn't move a muscles from the spot he was in, bleakly looking at the wall. His arms didn't reach out for an offering of bread passed to him. He wasn't hungry.

"My friend, you have to eat. A piece of fruit then?" Erestor held a big, juicy apple under his nose.

He looked at the offering a little tempted, but closed his eyes and moved his head away from the fruit.

Erestor sighed, a noise that seemed somewhat...defeated. If he had been capable of it, he would have grinned at that, but he seemed to be stuck in a strange apathetic mood, one that didn't allow much emotion or feeling.

Erestor moved to the other side of the bed he was stuck in and took a closer look at his face. "You have been crying..." Glorfindel wasn't at all surprised when the younger Elf pulled him into a hug.

He would have rolled his eyes, but he didn't see the point of why. Instead, he moved his view to another piece of the wall.

"Are you going to talk to me, friend?" Erestor asked, his confusion to his lack of normal behaviour taking over.

Glorfindel didn't move, only to flick his eyes in the direction of the advisor. His silence was thick enough to cut.

Erestor hesitated, not knowing what to do. "Please speak."

Glorfindel closed his eyes, feigning exhausted sleep. He heard Erestor sigh again. "I understand that you are not feeling like yourself right now but..."

"Go away."

He heard Erestor jump at the two small words. "Will you eat something? It is the reason I came here."

Once again silence reigned. Erestor shifted, before sitting down in a chair by the bed. "Don't do this. Glorfindel, you will eat. I will make you if I am forced to do so!"

Glorfindel turned his head to glare angrily in the opposite direction of the dark-haired Elf.

"Fine!" Erestor snapped, picking up a piece of bread and eating it himself. A piece of sliced apple followed, before the tray was noisily thrown to the ground and Erestor hurriedly left the room.

Glorfindel went back to staring at the wall, not truly caring that he had upset one of his closest friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond looked towards his fuming Chief Advisor, watched as Erestor stalked from one end of the office to the other. There was a furious glint in those dark eyes that the half-Elf had never seen before.

"Erestor, please sit down, you are giving me a headache." To prove the point, he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, my Lord." Came the quiet reply. Strangely, the voice held sadness, not anger, in its tone. Erestor slumped himself into a seat on the opposite side of the desk that Elrond was trying to work at.

"What is wrong, my friend?" The half-Elf asked, seeing the anger fade away, being replaced with a deep sadness.

The advisor looked to his hands, curling about each other in a show of nervousness rarely seen. "I gave Glorfindel some food. He refused to eat, he refused to talk, he refused to even look at me. I am worried about him."

Elrond sighed. "He screamed at me yesterday. I stayed outside the door for a while. At one time, he tried to walk...he ended up crying himself to sleep."

Erestor fidgeted, uncomfortable talking about someone behind their backs. Especially if that someone was quite adept at most weapons and was angry.

"Is this behaviour normal? It is so unlike Glorfindel to act as such."

Elrond ran a hand over his face. "Yes, as much as it is against Glorfindel's nature to act as such, he has fallen into depression."

Erestor sighed, nodded and got up to start his own work for the day. Both Lords were worried for their friend.

A/N - Well, another chapter is up! I hope that I have still got people willing to read this. Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. Sorry for any and all OOCness in this story.

Fritz Will Get You - Poor Glorfindel indeed.

merlyn1382 - I am glad you love it. You should be pleased to know that this chapter is longer still!

Me - I will continue, don't worry about that. As to the twins, they will be back in the next few chapters. Maybe not with Glorfindel just yet, but they will have their own little spot in this story. They will see Glorfindel soon though, and eventually he should cheer up a bit.

Lynn-G - Thanks for liking it. Whether or not he will be walking by the end of this story...I am not telling. You will learn soon enough (or not, depends on how long this story will be). This story will be focused mainly on the friendship between Elrond and Glorfindel, but includes also his friendships with Erestor, Celebrian and the twins.

Starlit Jewel - it is pretty bad isn't it, as is his mood. I thought about jsut breaking his legs, but realised that he would be back on his feet soon afterwards given that Elves heal faster than mortals.

Barbara Kennedy - Aww, the poor twins will be afraid of what Glorfindel would think of them now. As to their fright of storms, yes that would become stronger. As of yet, Elladan and Elrohir don't know what has happened, but they soon will.

MerryLad - I am glad you think this is perfect. Though there are still spelling mistakes and bad grammar to contend with. Will be revising this story soon.

Coolio02 - I would have hated to have been Elrond then as well. I am glad you liked the prologue and first chapter, hope you like this one too!

Erestor - Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistakes to me. I will fix them up sometime soon. I am glad that you think that this will be a good story. I hope it will be myself. I will try (as I always do, though fail sometimes) with keeping modern phrases and slang out of this. Hope you still enjoy the story.


	4. Chapter Three

Lost - Chapter Three

Celebrían watched her husband pace their bedroom, moving rapidly from one side of the room to another, then another, before going back to his starting point.

Finally she stood and put herself in his path, slowly manouvering him to sit on the edge of the bed, before placing herself on his lap so he could not get up and pace again.

"You need to calm down. Please sit and listen to me. It is not your fault this happened, it isn't anyone's fault. There are some things even you cannot heal."

She could feel the moment this settled in his mind as the truth. The tension that was holding him rigid crumbled and his shoulders sagged. He held her then, his arms wrapping about her, hugging their bodies close.

"You are right. I am sorry for being bad company, but the last day has ben rather difficult for all..."

Celebrían gently kissed Elrond, before getting off his lap and pulling him to his feet. "Come. It is almost time for the evening meal."

She felt rather than heard his sigh, before they set off towards the Dining Hall. Only one small stop delayed them. When they entered the Hall, both she and her bonded were holding a young boy each.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness of night was swallowing up the light of the sun, casting its shadows deeper in the rooms of Imladris.

Glorfindel found it rather fitting. It fit what he felt, or rather what he didn't, rather well. The bell for dinner had sounded rather shrill to his ears and he was dreading the thought of what would happen soon. He wondered who would be stopping by to try and get him to eat this time?

He wasn't too surprised when the door opened, nor that it was his Lord that had entered and was coming towards him. Facing the door at the time, he was quite surprised to see that Elrond carried no food. The thought made him feel a little better.

"Evening, Glorfindel. I have come to check on your injuries. Your fall this morning may have damaged your leg further." The half-Elf talked plainly, before stopping at the side of his bed and pulling the sheets off.

A thorough search of his leg found that, while the bone was very much broken, it wasn't any worse than before, although he had apparently sprained his ankle. What that information meant to him now was nothing. It wasn't like he could feel the pain in any case.

Elrond had moved him over his side and began to feel his back. Starting at just above his buttocks, he slowly moved his hand up. "Tell me when you can feel my hand on your back." No room for disobeying this order, Glorfindel realised.

The hand moved up further he was sure, but he couldn't see it, or feel it. A second later and a childish giggle escaped him. A little above the small of his back, the hand stopped. He could have told Elrond he was ticklish there...but he didn't expect to be able to feel it.

"Did you feel that?" The Lord asked, running his hands over that spot again, making Glorfindel wish he could move a little more than he could to get away from that hand.

"Please! Do not do that again! It is the first spot that feeling was...felt." Glorfindel cried out as he realised he was being teased. Thankfully his begging made the action stop.

While he was told the hand was still on his back, he once again couldn't feel it. At least he could watch what Elrond had been doing to his leg. He vowed that if he ever recovered from this, he would make sure to never get another back wound.

Finally, Elrond moved him back into a comfortable position on his back and lifted his hands to the bandage about his head and unwrapped it.

"Your head doesn't look so bad now. You should still have a slight headache though. I could give you something to ease the discomfort if you want?"

Glorfindel just nodded, knowing when Elrond was in Healer mode, nothing could stop him from giving out teas, herbs and potions...including any difficult patients. Glorfindel truly didn't mind. He would have taken it anyway.

He drank whatever it was his Lord gave him and sighed. After a few minutes the dull throbbing in his head vanished. He noticed that the sleepiness he expected to follow was absent. For once in his life, Elrond had not drugged him to sleep while he was injured.

"Do you want anything to eat? I could bring something here if you would like?" Elrond asked. Glorfindel could tell how carefully the question was asked that Erestor had told the Lord of the events earlier in the day. It was enough to cast his mind back to the state it had been in before.

Shaking his head, he heard Elrond sigh. "Very well. Get some rest, I will return in the morning to see if there has been any improvement."

Glorfindel nodded and meant to do as was asked. Unfortunately, his mind was preoccupied with wild thoughts and he did not find sleep that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we go and see Glorfindel now?" Elladan asked, laying his head on his mother's shoulder.

"We miss him." Elrohir stated, copying the action of his brother, his head lying comfortably between his father's neck and shoulder.

"He does not want anyone seeing him just yet. I will ask him in the morning if he would like you two to visit." Elrond said calmly, feeling Elrohir sag slightly in his grip.

"It's our fault he is hurt..." sniffed Elladan, Elrohir nodded slightly.

"Don't say things like that. It is no ones fault. It just happened, like most things do. Perhaps it was even meant to happen." Celebrían said, gently rocking a quietly sobbing Elladan.

The two boys had just been told what had happened to Glorfindel. Their reactions were as different as their parents. Elladan cried, letting everything he was feeling show to the rest of the world. Elrohir stayed quiet, thinking on what it would have been like to be in Glorfindel's position, something that had almost happened.

Elrond felt the boy he was holding sag even more in his arms and smiled slightly. "Come on, off to bed for the both of you."

"But I'm not tired." Elrohir said, followed by a yawn of jaw breaking force and the gentle rubbing of his eyes.

"So I see." Elrond answered, his voice holding the humour he felt at the almost nightly scene. It felt good to have something to push back the hurt he felt when he thought of his friend in the Healing rooms.

He noticed Celebrían get up and move to the door, into the hallway that would take them to the bedroom not too far away from their own that the twins shared.

By the time they reached the room and had placed each of the boys into their beds, the twins were sleeping soundly.

Elrond checked to make sure each were in a deep sleep, before heading back to his room, Celebrían following behind him.As soon as they were both inside, Elrond gently closed the door, leaned against it and buried his head in his hands.

A pair of slender arms wrapped about him and moved him into a hug, which he accepted gratefully. He buried his head into the soft hair of his wife. "I wish to never have another day like this one has been, yet I know that to be very wishful on my part. Things will undoubtedly get worse before becoming better."

Celebrían smiled sadly then, before pulling her husband towards their bed. "Come. You need rest now. Tomorrow will be trying for you, more so than today."

Elrond nodded, letting his love drag him to their bed. While Celebrían tried to take his mind off of what the coming days would bring to the House, she failed. Soon, she stopped trying and just curled up next to him, sending comfort through the small touch of her body next to his.

It was a long time after his love had fallen asleep that he found his way to dreams, all of which made him as restless as the last.

A/N - Well, this story is definitely being updated a whole lot faster than any of my others...though I am working on at least six stories in two different factions at the moment...so, in my mad rush to get this updated before November (I have a lot of work to do then...myeh) I hope you all still enjoy!

Azzy - Hey my online sis! Here, it is updated.

Dragongurl777 - this story will focus mainly on Glorfindel's thoughts and those of Elrond, but also will include Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, and Celebrian. This story will also be non-slash, so don't expect Erestor to suddenly jump into Glorfindel's lap (no matter how much I would love to see that happen, it isn't).

Fritz Will Get You - Glorfndel thanks you for the card and has put it beside his bedside table to look at it every now and then. Poor Glorfindel indeed.

Professor M. McGonagall - Hehe, as you can see, the twins are also worried about Glorfindel and will soon go and visit with him. maybe they will help cheer him up.

Nerwen - You think this story is written beautifully? Thank you for thinking so! I know this might sound mean, but this story is supposed to be sad.

Erestor - Lol, well I am glad to hear my horrendous spelling won't deter you from continuing to read. I am glad that you are still enjoying it. My favourite part in the last chapter was the part where Elrond helped Glorfindel pick up the broken shards of the glass. I didn't realise until later the night I posted it that that had several layers of meaning. Also, I realised there was a mistake in there which I will have to go and change. Hope I didn't scare you away with my totally random Gimli story.

Coolio02 - Yes, this must be quite frustrating for Glorfindel, but I am betting it would also be frustrating for those around him too, though not as much. That is what this chapter is meant to be showing.

Ellie - Yes, everyone gets to suffer in this story. Glad you like it so far.

Lynn-G - I am glad you liked the last chapter. Yes, poor everyone indeed. I am trying to make it known that this is not only affecting Glorfindel but everyone around him as well.

Barbara Kennedy - Yes, something will have to happen to break him out of his depression. I already have that decided upon, but it won't happen just yet. Soon, but not yet. Yes, I feel sorry for Elrond and Erestor as well. Trying to help Glorfindel when the silly hurt Elf refuses to be helped...

Brunette89 - I am glad you like the plot I have thought up. I was trying for originality and Glorfindel angst, which there is not enough of. Most people make him out to be a joker like Elladan and Elrohir. I can't see him acting that way, at least all the time, and though he might be smiling constantly and quite....joyful, I still see him as a warrior above all else. I won't let you slap him...he has enough on his plate as it is.


	5. Chapter Four

Lost - Chapter Four

"I refuse! I am not doing this again, Elrond. Get someone else to help you." Erestor stated, his voice carrying the anger he was currently feeling.

"Think of it as helping Glorfindel, not me. He cannot do a lot of things that he used to be able to do before."

"A lot of things?! All he does is stare blankly at a wall. He barely moves his head, let alone his arms." Erestor left the office of his Lord in a huff after saying this.

A week had gone by since the accident and things had just gotten worse. Being one of Glorfindel's closest friends, he had been called upon to help with looking after him, a job he had agreed with whole-heatedly to begin with, but was now dreading every day.

Regardless of all his fussing, he still made his way towards the Healing Wing, readying himself with the thoughts of force feeding, changing sheets that would in all probability be soiled and washing flesh.

All three things he was now completely sick of doing, especially when the bed was in need of changing because of Glorfindel's lack of motivation. The first time he had faced that particular part of this new job, he had almost _been_ sick.

Heaving a sigh, he opened the door that led to the private room Glorfindel had been moved to and put a smile on his face. "Hello my friend. Are you going to speak today? It would lift everyone's spirit a bit."

Silence was his answer. The fake smile dropped at this. He went over to the tray sitting on a stool near the door and took it with him over to the bed. "Will you eat on your own today, or will I have to do as I did yesterday and shovel the food into you by force?"

Erestor was thankful for small favours as Glorfindel slowly ate the mash he held up by the spoonful in front of the waiting mouth. A half a bowlful was eaten, a small miracle in itself.

Erestor was a little bit heartened by this, but that was soon washed away when he had taken off the sheets covering the unmoving body of his friend and found that Glorfindel had not only lost control of his bladder sometime during the night, but had also defecated in the bed.

It was too much for Erestor to take, enough to finally drive him past what he could handle. He hurriedly put the sheet back over his friend and quickly left the room, stopping at the door's entrance. He slid to the floor, his face buried in his hands.

This was how Elrond found him a few minutes later, obviously coming over to see if he was here. By that time, silent tears had been making their way down his face.

"Erestor? Are you alright? What are you doing on the floor when you should be in with Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, kneeling down and laying a comforting hand on one of his knees.

"He is a complete mess. I cannot do this any more..." He uncovered his face and looked at his Lord.

"Would you like me to help? I usually do this evenings, but if you do not think you are capable to carry on alone, I am willing to help you."

Slowly Erestor nodded his consent, got up to his feet, wiped away tear tracks and straightened himself out a bit. He cleared his throat, swiped at his face once more before opening the door and, holding it open for Elrond to pass through, made his uneasy way back to the bed.

"He has eaten. He decided to be co-operative in that way today." Erestor stated softly, looking away as Elrond took off the sheets. The smell hit him then and he gagged. How could Glorfindel stand to lie in such filth like as if he didn't care.

When he was called over, he moved closer. He truly wished to stay away from the bed and its occupant.

"Erestor! I need help. Please, either lift him up, or grab the sheets. We need to change them and clean Glorfindel up a bit."

Swallowing heavily, Erestor decided that he would much prefer to handle the Elf himself and gently lifted the still figure from the bed. The dirty sheets were taken away and Erestor heard the loud sigh Elrond uttered.

"Glorfindel, why can't you just ask for help once in your life..." The half-Elf growled as he took away the mattress itself.

"Sit down and hold him. It will be easier for the both of you. I need to grab another mattress and get some hot water in here so he can be bathed."

With that said, Elrond disappeared back out the door, leaving behind Erestor to look after the almost comatose Glorfindel. He sat down on the chair by the bedside, noticing that his heavy working robes were being dirtied by the mess on Glorfindel.

Sighing, Erestor held the warrior closer to himself, trying to get comfortable. Unfortunately, the movement upset the stomach of his friend and Erestor suddenly found himself being vomited on.

His own stomach rebeled at that and it took all his willpower not to return the favour. Elrond would have to be quick...Erestor couldn't take the smell for too long, that he knew for sure.

As if answering a silent prayer to the Valar, Elrond appeared with a matress, a servant behind him carrying a tub, another, two barrels of hot water.

Elrond silently took Glorfindel into his arms, willing to bathe him himself. Erestor shot out of the chair to a nearby wastebin and threw up his own breakfast. He sat down on the cool floor for a while afterwards, his skin hotter than it was normally.

"Are you quite done over there? I want you to wash his hair. He would hate to see it in the state it is in." Elrond said, effectively getting Erestor back to his feet.

Grabbing the soap that was used to wash hair, he knelt by Glorfindel's head and looked at the hair that had yet to be washed. The golden locks that usually shined so brilliantly in any light were dulled, almost looking light brown in colour.

With shaking hands, he gathered the locks into his hands and began to scrub at them. He didn't want to be doing this. Glorfindel had always prized his hair, with good reason. The colour itself was unique and couldn't be found on any other Elf this side of the Sea.

Erestor kept on scrubbing, almost afraid that the limp and lifeless hair would easily just fall out. He didn't know when, but at some point he had begun crying again. He wiped at his face, trying to keep his vision clear, but failed.

Hands came about him then, gently taking the soap out of his hands. Erestor looked to Elrond, who was diligently finishing the job he had started. He felt sick again and it was then he noticed that he needed to change his clothes.

He stayed in the same position on the floor for what seemed hours, until Glorfindel was put in the nice clean bed and was having his leg and back checked for signs of improvement.

Elrond walked over to him then, kneeling next to him and asked how he was feeling. "I don't feel well." He answered, before he was helped to his feet.

"You, my friend, are in no condition to do much of anything yourself." Elrond stated, helping to move him towards the door.

Erestor didn't realise that he was shaking, until he was walking. He was gently led to bed by Elrond. There he was ordered to stay for the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like living in a thick, black cloud. He had visual information from the world, but it was so dimmed he could barely make anything out. He could hear, but everything sounded distorted and far away.

His sense of smell seemed unaffected and he was always aware of food near him, food which made his stomach churn just knowing about it being near.

He was able to tell that he had done things that he would not wish to do if he had been thinking straight, but his mind was so sluggish he could barely make out exactly what it is he had been doing.

He wanted to fade. He wanted it so much he had tried to just die in his sleep. Unfortunately, the Valar didn't like the idea of him coming for a second visit to the Halls of Mandos and had instead put him in the completely useless state he was in, with the advice that he had to get out of it himself.

How, he didn't know. He knew that Elrond was helping him mainly during the nights, and every now and then he would hear clearly Erestor's voice, but he couldn't respond. How he wished to though.

He needed help. The one time he would gladly ask of it from someone and he had hardly any control of his own body and couldn't find his voice at all.

He heard crying and somehow he knew that to be Erestor. The gentle voice of Elrond, telling him that his leg was healing nicely, but slowly, came to him.

He didn't care about his leg. He wanted the use of them, not them to be broken. If it was possible, he would have cried at the thought. This made him notice the quiet sobbing of Erestor. He wanted to make those tears stop.

He tried moving his head, but couldn't lift it from the pillow. He was not only helpless himself, but he was also useless in helping his friends. Why wasn't Erestor breaking down enough to break him out of this state he was in?!

He felt a glass being put to his lips and automatically drank the liquid. In a few seconds, he could feel his eyelids gently closing.

Soon he was in a deep sleep, all sounds from the outside world forgotten for the time being.

A/N - Well, this is disgusting I know, but hey, it happens. I am sorry if this chapter disturbs anyone. I felt very strange writing it myself, but that was what my mind told me to write. I hope I don't scare anyone away with it.

Thank you's again go to my reviewers, most of which were a pleasant surprise to me, as I have been away for a while and didn't have access to a computer, let alone the internet. Writing was the only thing to occupy my time with, that and reading the Lord of the Rings yet again.

This may not be updated for a while, as I have tests in November to do and have joined up to do NaNoWriMo...silly as that may be.

seeing-spots - Thanks for thinking this story well-written, hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.

Azzy - wags tail The chapter is up now, sis. Hope you read it...again. Maybe leave another nice review....without swearing this time please.

Fritz will get you - Here is more. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Just Me :0) - Thanks for thinking this story wonderful. I agree, there si truly not enough Glorfindel angst out there. This might be a long story, if my mind has its way, and Glorfindel does, lol. He won't be in this miserable state forever...that is a loaded answer, take it whichever way you want wicked grin

Ellfine - Well, Elrond needed someone to comfort him, and since he is happily married, who better to do the comforting than his wife. Ticklishness meant that he hasn't lost complete feel, only his waist down. That is a good thing, imagine the poor Elf a quadraplegic?!

Barbara Kennedy - Yes, I am trying to say that without saying it. I also do believe that Elrond would miss more Glorfindel's personality than the warrior's loss of leg movement. Hehe, whether or not it can be helped will be left for later on in the story. I will not spoil that now. So I will say maybe, maybe not to swelling being felt.


	6. Chapter Five

Lost - Chapter Five

A head with dark coloured hair and large grey eyes peeked about a corner. It was soon joined by another head that looked exactly the same.

The twins had come out of their room intent on a good breakfast, only to hear their father ordering about some servants to get a tub, some hot water and a clean mattress. Not knowing what to expect of the strange last order, they had watched as Elrond grabbed the said piece of bedding and began carrying it to the Healing Wing, they guessed it had something to do with Glorfindel.

They had been waiting around the corner for what seemed hours, until the door was opened and their father came out, holding on to a crying Erestor. This worried the twins. Erestor rarely showed his emotions, let alone openly cried in full view of anyone who might be passing by.

When the two adults were out of hearing range, the two boys carefully snuck out of their hiding spot and made their way to the door to the room Glorfindel was in.

He was lying in a bed, still as a statue and just as pale. He was staring blankly at the wall and if it wasn't for the small movement of his chest rising and falling, the twins would have thought him to be dead.

"Do you think this wise?" Elrohir asked, looking towards the bed and its occupant. "Ada has told us to stay away."

"Ada always says that. I want to know how Glorfindel is doing with my own eyes...he doesn't look good."

Elladan creeped forward until he reached the bed and touched an unmoving arm. "He feels warm, so I guess he is alright..."

Elrohir soon had joined his brother, reluctantly letting one of his hands touch the arm. He breathed a little easier when he realised his brother was telling him the truth and not trying to cheer him up.

Without a word of warning, the eldest of the two hopped up on to the bed and crawled to the other side, looking into dull blue eyes. "Glorfindel? Are you awake? It is Elladan!" He stated, shaking a shoulder to get a response.

A slight spark came into those blue eyes. Encouraged by the sight, Elladan motioned for Elrohir to join him and say something else.

Sure that something was wrong with the warrior in the bed, Elrohir did as his brother bid, climbing up the bed to sit next to Elladan. He grabbed a still, yet warm hand in his and smiled a little. "You should wake properly. Everyone is terribly worried about you. Erestor was crying...."

The two boys saw the spark leap, but still there was no response. Slowly the two boys looked at each other and sighed. As one, they said what they had come to say. "We are sorry."

The movement startled them so much, they jumped and squealed out loudly. The prone figure in the bed was no longer inactive. Fires danced in Glorfindel's eyes as he glared down at the two young ones.

Elrohir immediately jumped off the bed and ran out of the room in search of his father, knowing it to be a good idea to get an adult. Elladan stayed in the room, momentarily too stunned by the movement to do anything.

"Elladan, what are you doing? Let go of me and get out!" Glorfindel ordered in a low, scratchy voice that scared the child.

"Glorfindel? Are...are you alright?" Elladan managed to stutter out, before he was suddenly grabbed by both arms and brought closer to an enraged Balrog Slayer.

"Alright?! I can't walk, I can barely move sometimes. I have been ruined and do you want to know what is worse than that?! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

"Ada said that..."

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! GET OUT!" With a mighty push of his arms, Glorfindel sent Elladan flying off the bed. A loud crack was heard before the pain registered a few seconds later.

Elladan squealed loudly and held his arm close to his body, his wrist broken. He was about to get up and flee the room when the door was hastily opened and his father and brother entered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrond had just closed the door to the sleeping Erestor's room and was about to go join his wife and children for breakfast when Elrohir came darting around a corner and skidded to a halt when he was spotted.

"Ada! Come quick, it is Glorfindel!" The young boy said, grabbing at his wrist and tugging it emphatically to get him to start moving.

With a loud sigh that Elrond wondered was common to all parents of small children, he let Elrohir lead him somewhat faster than he would have liked, to the Healing room that Glorfindel was staying in.

Elrohir hastily opened the door for the both of them. The sight that greeted his eyes was something he didn't think he would see any time soon.

Glorfindel had woken from his stupor and was panting heavily as if from over exerting himself.

A whimper from the floor made his attention wander to the noise. He hurriedly made it to his older son. Quickly, his eyes scanned the young boy and noticed the only thing wrong was a broken bone in the wrist and he was frightened.

"Elrohir, take Elladan and go to the main Healing room. I will be with you shortly." Elrond stated, watching as the two exited the room together, before turning his gaze to Glorfindel.

Taking his time, he looked over his friend. Angry eyes glared at him from the bed, icy orbs in an otherwise red face. Glorfindel was propped up on the bed by his elbows, quaking with the strength that he didn't have to keep up that way.

As if reading the thought as it crossed his mind, Glorfindel's arms gave out on him, and the blond head landed with a heavy thud back on his pillow. A growl passed through clenched teeth as those eyes turned to look at Elrond.

With a slight sigh, Elrond walked towards the bed, not able to calm his irritation he felt over the whole situation. "I do not appreciate you hurting my children, Glorfindel." He stated, his voice holding much of his anger over the state Elladan was in.

"The little devil deserved it, as does Elrohir!" Glorfindel grated out, his voice husky and low from unuse.

"You purposely hurt my son?!" Elrond shouted. "How dare you! After all that I have been through this past week, I would be expecting a little more respect from you."

"Do not yell at me! Imagine if you can how _I _feel about this! I am the one that can barely move, I am the one stuck in a bed. I am the one that is _useless!_"

Elrond realised now was not the time for him to talk to Glorfindel. With both of their emotions running high, it would be a wonder in itself if the rest of the House wasn't able to hear.

Taking a few calming breaths, Elrond did the one thing he could rationally think of in that moment. He turned away and walked out of the room.

He knew he should have stated why to the irate warrior, but at that moment his anger had the best of him. He could not damage what little help he may have done already with a stupid mistake like...by the Valar, he could just hit Glorfindel!

He went to his office and slammed the door shut with a resounding bang that almost shook the wall. He made it to his chair, glared at the papers waiting for his name on his desk and, with a mighty sweep of his hands, he sent the paperwork flying.

He buried his head in his hands, his breathing hard to come by in the state he was in. He couldn't break down. Glorfindel might be rousing his anger, but he still needed help.

Sighing loudly, he looked to the floor and winced. Slowly, he bent down and began to sort out what he had strewn about the floor into nice, neat piles, ready for him when he got to start to actually do it.

Elrond shook his head and stopped what he was doing. What he really needed was a break, a holiday. Perhaps he could take Celebrían and go visit Lothlorien with her.

Throwing his hands in the air in sudden frustration, he got to his feet and walked out of his office. Perhaps if he took a short rest...he shook his head again, knowing that wasn't about to happen with Erestor in the state he was in.

It was then that he remembered that his sons were waiting for him in the main Healing room, one with a wrist that needed to be set and splinted.

With a mumbled curse aimed at Glorfindel, he made his way to see to Elladan's wrist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The full realisation struck him soon after he was once again alone in the room. Elrond, angry at his foolishness, had left him.

He didn't want to be alone, not now. It was too soon after that horrible dream. He didn't think it had been true, thinking that he could never be so foolish as to try and...no, it was real. He had tried to die.

His anger fled with Elrond, leaving him feeling cold. Funny, he had never felt cold until now. His arms were shaking, with this strange new feeling, or from the exertion he must have put them through just trying to sit up, he didn't know?

All he knew was that he needed someone there. Elrond, Erestor, Celebrían! He couldn't be alone with his thoughts, lest they plagued him.

Fear begun to creep into him, making his breath come in fast pants of panic. He never heard himself until he was screaming the name of his Lord and friend.

"Elrond!" His voice was loud and shrill the last time he shouted out the name and, when the door finally opened, it wasn't his Lord that stood in the doorway, but his Lady, Celebrían.

"You are causing a fuss in here, Glorfindel." The woman stated, but before he could think her mad at his actions, she smiled brilliantly and entered fully into the room, walking silently to his bed. Soon, he was in the gentle embrace of her arms.

"He left." He whispered into the silvery-blonde hair of Celebrían's, before quieting completely, enjoying the company of someone else.

"Yes. He was angry and upset with you. I met him in the main room of the Healing Wing, bandaging Elladan's wrist. Why did you do that to one of my sons?"

Glorfindel had expected her voice to be filled with anger, but while it was slightly apparent, she was mainly just curious...or at least that is what he thought at any rate.

"This is all their fault! I don't know what to do anymore? I...I feel lost. Like I have no purpose. I want to wake up and find this all to be some warped dream I have been walking in, but that is not going to happen. Why did this happen to me?!"

Celebrían didn't answer right away, instead she looked thoughtful, possibly trying to find an answer to his angry questions, or perhaps the right words. He just held onto her, hoping that she would not leave like Elrond had.

"It is not Elladan's fault this happened, nor is it Elrohir's, or even yours. What happened was an accident. Awful that it has happened, but if it wasn't you, then it would have been someone else, possibly one of my children. They would be feeling the same way as you, I would think."

Glorfindel nodded slightly before sighing softly and trying to dig his way deeper into the arms holding him. He needed this right now, the comfort, the company...the touch.

Celebrían began to softly sing to him, a silly song really, one she had made up for when one or both of the twins were upset. It did its job well, soon his shaking completely stopped and, while he felt a bit better now that he had calmed, he didn't want toe left alone.

Celebrían, may the Valar bless her, stayed with him until her gentle songs lulled him into the first deep and restful sleep he had had in at least a week.

A/N - Wow! The second fanfiction of mine updated, not including the chaptered fic I just started, in November and while doing NaNo, of which I had passed a looong time ago, hehe. Almost to 70 000 words now, but should be higher. Ever since reaching 50 000, I have been working on my fan fics as well, so have slowed down considerably on my story.

Ah well, that doesn't really matter. What does right now is that, despite the yuckiness of the last chapter you brilliant people are still reading my story and enjoying it.

Thanks to all you wonderful people for reviewing the last chapter.

Erestor - Well, he has woken now, so at least heis somewhere on the mend, but not nearly as far as anyone would like. Ummm, Who were you gettign frustrated with in the past chapters? Erestor or Glorfindel? That got me a little confused.

Dearest of all Boys - I am glad that you are enjoying this story! I am trying to aim for realistic in this story, which was part of the reason why I wrote that last chapter. I am glad you thought it was realistic. My luck with NaNo is flying! I have already gotten my little Winner certificate fo which I am very happy with.

Azzy - Hey sis, yes I am well aware of how much you enjoyed that last chapter. Did it bring back fond memories? hehe, alrighty, here is the next chapter. Will be hanging about in the LoM forums again soon.

Fritz will get you - Well, I am glad that my spelling skills are quite good, though I can't say the same for my typing skills, lol. Here is more, hope you enjoyed.

Barbara Kennedy - Thanks for all the good advice from the last chapter! Thanks also for sayign that it is realistic. That is what I am tryign to aim for, even if a little of my information (or perhaps even a lot, will have to go and do research for this when I have the time) is wrong. I also think that stress would be one of the things that would make an Elf ill. Elrond is affected, he just doesn't want to show that he is to the rest of the world. Perhaps has somethign to do with him being the Lord of Imladris.

seeing-spots - You did feel sorry for poor Erestor the last chapter with all that was happening. I am sorry fo rhim too hugs Erestor I don't think Glorfindel will realise just yet how good his friends are to him, but he will realise it sometime in the future.


	7. Chapter Six

Lost

Chapter Six

Sleep had helped his distressed mind somewhat. Both the morning and noon meals passed before he woke and he realised that he had needed some good uninterrupted rest for a long time.

Stretching slightly, not wanting to leave the comforting warmth of his bed, Erestor slowly thought of the events that morning, trying to work out all the muddled information his brain told him was truth.

The bell for the evening meal rang out and Erestor groaned. The thought of food in his belly just made him feel ill all over again. The least he could do was to show up at this meal though, lest Elrond decided to worry overly much and came to check on him.

Getting out of bed, he quickly changed into fresh clothing, before making his way to the Dining Hall. The first thing he noticed was the smell of food. He realised that he would not be eating anything then and there regardless of what Lord Elrond said about it.

He took his seat, glancing about at the tables and noticed that he wasn't the only one not eating. Elrond held a fork in one hand and was busy skewering everything on the plate in front of him, his other hand was propping up his chin, elbows on the table.

The first thought to come to his mind was that for the first time ever, Lord Elrond was exerting bad manners. The second was that he looked angry over something. The third was that the angry arch of his eyebrows, the furrowing of his forehead and the way he held himself reminded Erestor that there was the blood of Man running through Elrond's veins.

He looked entirely too Mannish right this instant.

His eyes skipped over Elrond now, moving over the rest of his Lord's family. Celebrían seemed her usual elegant self sitting by Elrond's left side. Next to her were the twins. Both of them looked unhappy and Erestor noticed that one of them, after a careful examination of the two boys he noted it was Elladan, had the wrist he normally ate or wrote with splinted.

Shifting slightly, missing the presence of Glorfindel, who would normally be sitted at Elrond's right side and Erestor next to him, he sighed. Forgiveness would come later, he thought as he remembered bringing Lord Elrond to help him when he had broken down in to a sobbing wreck.

The thought embarrased him more than he would like and shamed him to an extent he had never felt before.

He shook his head clear of any troubling thoughts, slowly pushing the food on his plate about. Something here seemed very wrong.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a hard tap to the shoulder was felt. Turning slightly, Erestor saw that it was Elrond wanting to speak. "What is it that you need, my Lord?" He asked, quite unprepared for whatever it may be.

"Give Glorfindel his evening meal. He missed lunch. If he refuses to eat, shove the food down his throat. Perhaps choking will make him feel better." Elrond stated, before angrily stalking away, leaving behind a rather confused Chief Advisor.

He was on his way to do as his Lord had bid, when a gentle hand stopped him in his path. This time as he turned about, it was Celebrían standing behind him.

"Forgive Elrond. He is angry over something that happened earlier on in the day while you slept. Be careful how you act about Glorfindel. Do not force him to eat anything more than he wants."

Erestor was getting more confused by the second. He nodded politely, gave a small bow to his Lady, before picking out some of the best food there was to eat at the table and heading towards the Healing Wing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celebrían made her way quickly over to her room, of which she shared with Elrond and caught the door just before it could shut completely behind her fleeing husband.

She entered the room and looked about her, noticing that the small table off to one side with its four chairs had been flipped over, the flowers that had been sitting prettily in a now-broken vase we scattered about the floor.

Elrond was nowhere to be seen. She immediately turned to the private bathing room they had. The door was closed and, after trying to open it, she noticed that it was also locked.

She closed her eyes. She knew that Elrond was upset and angry but truly...did he have to lock her, his wife, out too?

Sighing, she carefully reached for the door again and tapped lightly. "I am bathing Celebrían. You can leave me be. I am not going to drown myself." Came an answer from the other side of the door.

Frowning at the dismissal, she took out her key and unlocked the door. Entering the bathing room, she noticed Elrond had not lied...to a full extent. He was sitting hunched in the bath, his arms about his legs, his head resting lightly on his knees. He was still fully dressed despite the water he was sitting in.

"He made me so mad..." He muttered into his legs as Celebrían sat beside the cool water and gently began to rub his covered back.

"He was angry too, Elrond. And he was scared. You know some people turn whatevever they are feeling into anger as it hurts less. You are doing it now."

He turned angry eyes on her, but didn't lash out as he wanted to. Sighing, he nodded. "I cannot afford breaking down right now. He might make me angry, but he still needs help."

Celebrían smiled at him then, before stripping off her dress and joining him in the bath. The water rose with the addition of her weight, but not much higher. Without much trouble, she managed to get her love to raise his arms and she got rid of the robe and tunic he was wearing underneath it.

"Expend your energy on something else!" Celebrían stated, before bringing him closer for a kiss.

It was the first time after the accident that they had been intimate with each other. He was a little rougher than the gentle lover she was used to, though she forgave him for that.

He made up for that once they had managed to get out of the bath and made it to the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was woken by the door opening. The first thing he noticed was the smell of food and it suddenly felt as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

He waited for the fog of waking to disappear entirely before he went and moved his head slightly to the other side only to see Erestor coming towards the bedside.

A crash of something breaking came to his ears and the plate that had held his dinner was now broken in three, his meal now on the floor.

It seemed absolutely absurd to him and, though he didn't laugh, or even feel capable of it, he did manage a faint smile. Erestor's hands flew to his mouth, his eyes wide, staring at him.

"You are awake!" Whispered Erestor, though Glorfindel caught the words easily.

"You just woke me..." Glorfindel replied, his eyes going to the floor and the spilt food. "I am hungry."

Erestor just looked at him for a few seconds, before he did the unthinkable. He laughed, but at the same time tears came to his eyes. "I will get you something else then, if you don't mind being left alone for a few minutes."

Glorfindel could feel the slight panic the thought gave him, of being alone. He shook his head, eyes wide. "Don't leave, please! I...I don't like to be alone."

Erestor stared at him for a little while, before closing his eyes and nodding slightly. "Alright, but can I get someone to go get you something to eat? I will be just outside the door to your room. I promise."

With the thought of company and a meal in the near future, Glorfindel nodded his head. Erestor opened the door and left the room. Almost immediately the room seemed too large and very much empty. The voice of Erestor could still be heard though, telling a servant just outside the doors for a small meal to brought to him.

_A small meal, _Glorfindel thought,_ I feel like I could eat my horse! _Not that he would, of course. He loved the creature dearly, he just hadn't gotten around to naming her yet.

He was thinking of a good name for a white mare when Erestor came back into the room, smiling sadly at him. The smile slipped into an angry scowl that Glorfindel had only ever seen Erestor give the twins when they misbehaved while in his company.

His mind tried to remember what he had done to warrant the Chief Advisor's anger, but he couldn't get past the fog that seemed to have replaced memories. What had he done? What didn't he do? Did he say something wrong?

"Erestor?" He asked, voice still husky from his earlier screaming. He had remembered Celebrían singing but... "Did I do something bad?"

"Bad?!" Estor exclaimed, suddenly running towards him, fists ready to fly. "Do you have any idea what you put Elrond and I through?!"

Glorfindel blinked slowly up at him, trying again to make his way to locked memories. "I don't remember much of anything since...how long have I been here?"

"A week! Of utter hell too if you must know. Valar, I know, I knew, you weren't feeling good but....don't ever do that to me again. I am not as strong as Elrond."

"No one said you had to be. Erestor, I don't know what I did to make you so upset. If any of us here should be, it is me."

Erestor, with much effort, loosened his fists and dropped his unclenched hands to his sides. "How do you feel?"

Glorfindel stared at his friend, before looking away. Truth be told, he did feel upset. And angry. And scared.

Erestor took it upon himself to ease the uncomfortable silence that had creeped over them. "I am sorry for being upset with you but...I have been resting most of this day on Elrond's orders. I couldn't handle being one to look after you anymore. I broke down."

Glorfindel turned his head quickly towards his friend and the whole world seemed to spin with the movement. The sudden feeling of vertigo did not leave him right away and he spent a few tortuous minutes on the brink of either passing out or throwing up.

When his senses finally calmed, he opened his eyes from when they had closed to try and stop the ground from moving and took in the rather pale features of his friend. "You sould rest some more. You do not look well."

"Thank you for the shining praise, he who has been looking even worse than I." Erestor stated, huffing slightly in that I-Know-Everything attitude he adopted when he was joking about something.

Glorfindel couldn't help but smile, though he knew that he wasn't up to keeping the smile on his face. In a few short seconds, he went from wanting to jest back to wishing that Erestor would just leave him to his misery.

He also knew that to be left alone would make him panic. His thoughts were against him. Elrond was against him for reasons he didn't know of and now it felt as if he were two different people. His feelings were so separate from each other he actually wondered if this were so.

"I feel like I am going mad! Erestor, make it stop. Why do I feel like this? Why?!" He asked fiercely, balling his fists and smashing them into the mattress.

Erestor didn't answer. Instead he let him go about hitting the bed. In a few minutes he was exhausted and he realised that his strength, once he had so much of it, was severly depleted.

"I am here to help, Glorfindel. I might not be much help, but if you want to talk...." Erestor said quietly, his hand reaching out to grab one of his and holding it gently.

Glorfindel stared for a few seconds at his best friend and saw that Erestor was being truthful. He was going to answer, he honestly planned to. Unfortunately as soon as his mouth opened the first thing that came out was a confused sob of frustration.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" He moaned out, before he began to cry.

"Crying is a good start, Glorfindel." Erestor replied, before bring him into a hug.

When a servant came in with a tray heavy with food, she had been confused by the sight of Glorfindel and Erestor holding each other, both in tears.

A/N - Well, if there was any OOCness in the last chapter on Elrond's part, I'd hate to know what you are thinking of his behaviour in this chapter!

Thanks to the people that reviewed. You all are so sweet to like such a story that is...well, the way this one is. You people are great!

Azzy - lol, How did I know you would like my enraged Elrond? You must like him a little more from this chapter. I have no idea where the bathroom scene came from....but its there, and it is staying. No slapping Glorfindel! Naughty! I think Elladan has a better chance to chew on his ankles, though I doubt that would really register to Glorfindel at the moment.

Seeing-spots - He did just get what eh deserved, and as such he has decided the best thing to do is push the memory of that event to the back of his mind, making him forget. Presence of caring people abound! He will get plenty of that, though I can't promise that he won't lash out anymore. He is rahter angry at the moment after all.

Ithiliel Silverquill - First off, I would like to say that I am honoured by your review. I am a big fan of your stories (especially First Impressions). Someone who likes the Celebrian I am writing. I must admit that she is one of my favourites to write in this story. Erestor will recover soon, a lot faster than poor, dear Glorfindel, bu tas you can see he is still rather upset. At least they decided to comfort each other.

...I actually never thought of this story as one stripping away everyone's dignity, but you have a point. I HAVE done that. I am actually amazed that, from the ugliness of this story, that people are reading it, let alone reviewing. I have never heard that Grace under pressure sayign before, bu tI have read that courage is doing somethign that otherwise terrifies you.

Suddenly thinking of what it must have been like for poor Elrond trying to heal his wife only to see her sail West.

Barbara Kennedy - I believe that you are right, he will be horrified when he realises what he has done. Celebrian is actually fun to write in this story. I have never truly written her before, but most people show her as either the bad person, or a ditsy blonde. I wanted to try and change that. And Glorfindel will need a lot of comforting.


	8. Chapter Seven

Lost

Chapter Seven

Glorfindel felt better. After having calmed down and so too had Erestor, the two of them had enjoyed a meal together, Erestor eating with him once his stomach stated quite loudly that Erestor hadn't been eating meals that day.

Soon after, Erestor had left, on accounts of a lot of work to do and Glorfindel had let him go. Now he was alone, but the earlier panic did not come over him again.

He was deciding on whether to call a Healer to go get him a book to read when a small head peeked into the room. He couldn't tell whether or not it was Elladan or Elrohir. "Hello little one."

The boy smiled slightly and crept closer into the room. Glorfindel noted the look in the young ones eyes and still couldn't tell which of the twins it was. Usually the eyes were the only way he could tell them apart, but this was a mix of slight fright and determination. The latter he would expect from Elladan, the former from Elrohir.

"Where is your brother?" He asked, hoping the boy would name the missing twin.

"Elladan wouldn't come with me." The boy stated, turning his gaze to the floor. Glorfindel at least knew now that he was talking to Elrohir. Whether or not it was because they were the sons of Elrond, or if it was nature, the two identical boys never pretended to be the other. Or it could possibly be that they were a little too young still to play such tricks on people.

"You can come in and keep me company if you want. I won't hurt you." Glorfindel stated, his tone teasing. His frown grew as he noticed this didn't comfort the child. "Why would Elladan not come with you?"

Elrohir looked to the floor and shrugged slightly, creeping a few steps closer to the bed. He stopped a few steps short of him, his eyes pointed to the floor. "He...didn't want to."

A thought tried to push its way into his brain, a memory really, and the unsettling feeling that he had done something very wrong filled him with a sense of dread.

"Is there something you needed?" He asked the child, watching as big grey eyes slowly lifted and looked at him.

Elrohir shifted slightly, before sighing and nodding. "We saw Erestor crying earlier today and...well, I was worried that you might have hurt him. I...I came to see if you and he were fighting."

Glorfindel's eyebrows rose in surprise. All this because the boy was afraid Erestor was going to get hurt. The thought made him smile. Of course he wouldn't hurt Erestor!

"He wasn't hurt. We talked for a while, ate and he left to do some work. He...he was sad earlier. Do you remember when one of the servants brought home a dog one day? Remember how it was hurt and it got very sick because of this?" He watched as the memory made its way to Elrohir and the boy slowly nodded.

"Remember how, before it got better, the servant got very sad and sometimes cried? She was looking after that dog very well, but the pressure of doing so was too much sometimes. Even adults cry Elrohir. Sometimes there is nothing else to do but cry."

Elrohir's eyes grew wide and, before he could think to move his arms, he was being fiercely hugged by the boy. "I don't want to see Erestor cry again. I don't want you to cry either. The dog got better and so will you!"

Glorfindel soon was able to free his arms which had been trapped at his sides and reached about Elrohir, returning the hug. He felt as a few tears escaped his eyes and though he tried to hide that from the child he failed when his breath began to hitch.

"No!" Elrohir moaned before squeezing even tighter. "Stop. You will get better. You will!" The small voice grew shrill by the end of his say and Glorfindel felt he should be the one doing the comforting.

"There is no knowing whether I will get better or not, Elrohir. It makes me very sad and very angry." He said, voicing what he felt for what felt like the first time. Taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself down again and untangled himself from the boy.

"Is that why you hurt Elladan? Because you were angry? You....said it was all our fault, but I didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident!"

Glorfindel froze. He had hurt Elladan? No wonder he didn't want to be seen. It also stated why Elrond was angry at him. The rest of what the boy said then filtered into his mind and he suddenly remembered what happened when he woke. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He will have to learn to control his temper.

"Nothing I said or did when I woke up I meant. I do not blame you or your brother. It was an accident Elrohir, you didn't do anything bad."

The young boy relaxed a little more then, wrapping him in another hug, this one not as crushing as the last. Elrohir yawned widely, before lying down next to him, his small body curving comfortably against his side as the boy snuggled up close to him.

Glorfindel chuckled at the sight. "Shouldn't you be off to bed now? It is rather late, especially for one your age."

"Elladan is grouchy because he is sore, Ada won't let me stay with him tonight. Nana agreed. I don't want to sleep alone..."

No matter the argument Glorfindel might have tried to put up, it didn't really matter, as the boys eyes were already glazed with sleep. Smiling slightly, glad for the warmth at his side, he decided that a bit more sleep couldn't hurt him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past the midnight hour before the last of his work was done. Some days he had so much to do, he was afraid he would not get it all done. Thankfully, this had been a quiet day and not much work had been set for him.

Erestor had found Elrond at his desk furiously scribbling out something on a clean piece of parchment that looked important when he had gone in to ask for his own paperwork back.

He had been pointed to the small pile and had left his Lord to whatever it was he was doing. Now, the small pile had dwindled to nothing and he felt the satisfaction of a good days work steal over him.

With a smile, he picked up what he had done and began the small walk to Lord Elrond's office to drop off the papers. Knocking quietly, he waited for an invitation to enter only to receive none. Thinking of the time, he realised that his Lord was probably in bed by now.

With a small sigh, Erestor opened the door and made his way to the desk. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed that Elrond was hunched over the desk, eyes closed and seeming to be asleep. Still, Erestor began to feel panic rise inside him.

Putting the papers down on a chair, he hurried over to his Lord to make sure that he was just sleeping. The gentle rise and fall of the robe-covered back made relief surge through him. Slowly and hoping not to get into too much trouble, Erestor reached out with one hand and gently shook one shoulder, waking Elrond up.

"Celebrían, I am tired." Mumbled the Lord, not even opening his eyes, but shifting slightly.

"Lord Elrond?" Erestor said, watching as confusion entered the features of Elrond's face.

"Erestor?" Came the reply, and grey eyes opened finally. "What are you doing in...my office?"

Erestor couldn't even manage to laugh as Elrond raised his head and found a piece of paper stuck to the side of his face. "Are you alright?" He asked, knowing that something wasn't quite right.

Elrond just looked about him in confusion and nodded. Erestor silently watched this for a few moments before shaking his head. "I finished my work for today. I fed Glorfindel. I think he is getting better...emotionally that is, not in body."

"Good, good." Elrond said, before finally pulling the paper from his face. He grimaced at the smudge of ink that was what was left of what he must have been writing when he had fallen asleep, before rubbing at his cheek. As suspected, ink was also on his face.

"Do you want me to walk you to your rooms? You look like you could do with some sleep...in a bed."

Elrond blinked at him, frowned, before he nodded his consent. "I have not been sleeping very well since...the accident. I do feel rather tired."

Erestor thought this to be understating the fact. Elrond got to his feet and swayed on the spot, before reaching out and grabbing hold of the desk in front of him. Sighing again, Erestor went to the other side of the desk and put his arm about his Lord's waist.

"I will help you as you seem to have trouble so much as standing." Erestor began to slowly walk towards the door, but Elrond stubbornly dug his heels into the floor and refused to move his feet.

"I can walk unaided Erestor! I am not Glorfindel." Elrond stated quite loudly. Whatever was wrong with the half Elf Lord, those seemed to be snapping words. With a little more force than was necessary, Elrond escaped the arms of his Advisor and turned his attention back to his desk.

"Do you want to know what I was writing before going back to work?" He rummaged about in a stack of papers on his desk, before finding what he was looking for and handed it over to Erestor.

Erestor began to read through it and didn't understand why this was so important. Glorfindel's name was on the top of the list and under it a number of medicinal ingredients. "What are the ingredients for?" He asked, quite confused by how upset the list made Elrond.

"The first few are for pain, the others are..." Elrond closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. "Together they would make a tea that will stop any pain, before putting the drinker into a deep sleep, in which they would not wake from."

Erestor was momentarily too shocked to say anything. He closed his eyes, just thankful it had not yet been made.

"I was planning on killing him Erestor! I cannot stand this anymore." A minute later and Erestor was supporting a fallen Elrond. Whether or not he had fainted and would wake soon, or he had collapsed from exhaustion he didn't know.

Erestor picked his Lord up more fully and was only now realising just how heavy Elrond was. He slowly made his way towards a couch along one of the walls and put the unconscious half-Elf on it.

Sighing and shaking his head, Erestor went off in search of Celebrían. He hoped the Lady was still awake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan frowned at the ceiling, holding his injured wrist close to his chest, as if the act would stop the pain that was slowly creeping back into him.

He shifted on his bed and stole another glance at the other bed in the room. Elladan had been told that he needed rest to help his bone mend faster, but how was he supposed to rest without his brother nearby?

With a sigh of defeat, he rolled onto one side, careful of his injured wrist and tried to sleep. His eyes were beginning to glaze with sleep when a sudden noise outside startled him back to wakefulness.

"It's only a cricket..." he whispered to himself, but he hugged his blankets closer to his body. Another sound rose up out of the night, a howl that seemed to go on forever.

With one movement, or so it seemed, he threw the blankets covering him off and rolled off the bed, making a dash for the door.

He ran all the way to the room his parents slept in, all the while squealing out the name of the creature he feared was too close to his room.

"Warg! It is going to get me!" He cried before scurrying under the covers next to his mother. "Don't let it eat me."

His nana smiled down at him when he peeked his head over the edge of the blankets and he frowned. There was nothing funny about wargs being in his room! Or being eaten by one.

"It is only a wolf, my son. It is far away and you are safe from it and its packmates."

Elladan slowly let himself relax, cuddling up close to the one he was next to. "I want Elrohir. Where will he sleep? How come he isn't allowed with me?"

"Because you will do nothing but complain to him and then neither of you will get any rest."

Elladan laid his head on the pillow it was nearest and imagined where his brother might be? Knowing that he would complain, he sighed. "My arm hurts..."

"I know, but it will get better with a little time."

Elladan could do nothing but nod. The pain was sharper now and he realised that the run here must have made it worse. But at least he was safe now.

He was being sung to sleep and was almost there when the door opened and Erestor came in, his eyes holding worry. "'Lady Celebrían, I need to speak to you for a moment."

Elladan would have protested his mother moving away from him, but sleep was stronger at that moment than anything else and he let dreams take hold.

A/N - Wow, finally, she muttered to herself as she pushed against the button to put up this newest chapter.

Yes, I am back and with a new chapter. Finally. I had this one written out twice before and I crushed each of them with my hands with utter loathing. This chapter is much better than those other two, believe me. At least I am happy with it.

Well, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers once again! Hmmm, there seem to be quite a few first time reviewers here from that last chapter. I am glad you all enjoy it so far! I hope you still do. Those two bad chapters have made me rather self conscious.....

seeing-spots - Yes, the healing has begun, but it is by no means over.

Erestor - Lol, you have no idea how tempting having Elrond hit Glorfindel was back then, but it just wouldn't do, so Elrond can dream about hitting him.

Yes, Elrond was acting a bit funny in that last chapter. I decided that the situation warranted something that would be funny to some readers. Of course, he did it in a very serious way! Serious humour, hmmm.

Thanks for the tips. I changed that sentence, and thhe rating, though I could have sworn that I had put this story under PG-13 from the beginning.

Sarah G - I am glad you are enjoying the story! I am trying to keep it realistic and hope to succeed. I even picked up a book on Depression and began reading it so I could try and write Glorfindel and his moods more clearly. I can't relate to that very wellas I am not, nor do I know anyone who is Depressed....unless my friends are hiding it really well. I am a good judge of character.

Lol, I am glad you liked my more 'human' Elrond. Most people in fan fics just label him Elf, I wanted to make it rather clear that he also has the blood of Man in those veins of his. I am glad I succeeded, though I was a bit uneasy about having Elrond seem OOC.

Ellie - I am glad he is letting it out too. He can't be stuck in that mood for eternity now can he? Well, since Elrond and Erestor are bound to feel the stress of looking after a stubborn and somewhat destructive patient, I decided to put that in here too.

The only invalid I care for is my mother, and it is nothing like this. She has positional vertigo and Lupus, but it usually doesn't cause any problems (at the moment). She can faint and get sick anywhere though. Its the vertigo....

Barbara Kennedy - Thank you for saying so. I am writing this on practically no experience, but from sOme talk given to my year six class 12 years ago...the idea came into my head though and it wouldn't go away, so the fact that so many people believe I am being realistic is very flattering.

I did once have a friend who fell off her horse and almost broke her back. For a long time she couldn't walk, but I didn't ask her about it...I guess that might have been another nudge towards this story. And that was 6 years ago...

I am glad you like my Celebrían.

elitenschwein - I like Glorfindel too, he is my favourite Elf. It sounds like you have personal experience in this type of caring for someone...I hope it turned out alright if you did.

Az - lol, and now, he is unconscious and pissed. Yes, poor Glorfindel is crying.

Coolio02 - Yes, crying is a good start for Glorfindel. At least he is now beginning to let it out.

kel - Glorfindel will feel even worse when he wakes. I think he was a little shocked upon remembering what he did, but at least he knows that he didn't mean it. Elladan will take a while to warm back up to Glorfindel, though I think Elrohir is acting remarkably like his mother in this chapter.

Ithiliel Silverquill - I wanted to show their strong friendship with each other and try to get it across that in this story that is all that it is, friendship.

I didn't quite imagine that Erestor would see Glorfindel was awake and start beating him for all the horrible stuff that had happened. Of course he would be shocked and extremely happy for his friend, even if the anger and frustration do catch up soon after the initial reaction.

I have never understood why people would gloss over injuries and what would happen to the injured. Emotions...yes, that is about right.

"Lets write some angst and not really state why! Though there will be enough hints that (enter Elf/Man/Hobbit name here) is injured or dying or is just really depressed for no reason at all! People will love it!"

And the scary thing is we do love it. I just wanted to write something that went over all the details of why that person is injured, making them feel better and healing them, if not in body, then in mind. All the messy stuff in between that get people squicking is something that might happen. I was extremely nervous about posting chapter 4 (or was it 5?) as it was something I had never read in a fic before.

I am glad you think I have been balancing this stories emotional and physical aspects - realistically - as it was what I was aiming for. This story is also getti me to read on subjects I wouldn't even normally think about (depression, paralysis, healing even! In the physiotherapy kind of way).

Long winded? No such thing! I love long reviews like yours!

I can't help but ask....where is the sewuel to Afternoon Tea?

Eleniel Ithil - Sorry, I didn't realise I was using your Glorfindel? I thought he was mine. looks over to the glaringbed-ridden Elf hmm, he doesn't seem too happy. I am glad you like the story.

Just Me :o) - Thank you! The edge of insanity? Hmm, don't give me more ideas please! Angry Elrond is really fun to write. Glorfindel will have to put up with it a little longer, especially after the little scene in this chapter, but Glorfindel now knows the reason why. Another one who likes my Elrond acting all 'Mannish'.

Ptath - Thanks for thinking t is a sweet story. I think Glorfindel will pretend to be fine for a while...but he won't be, naturally. Get better? He will, in mind, if not in body.

mage of the winter - I am glad you think this story excellent. It was a bit OOC foor Glorfindel to hurt one of the twins, but at least he realises he did wrong. As cannon as you can get? My, thanks for saying so. I am trying to keep the characters in character, but am afraid I have completely failed Elrond in this capacity, though I like his strange ways in this story, so that is a rather moot point.


	9. Chapter Eight

Lost - Chapter Eight

He was once more on Cristhorn with what was left of the warriors of Gondolin. Sweat clung to him from the fighting he had done, plus the awkward escape through Idril's hidden escape route.

There was to be more fighting. Unknown to them, the enemy must have planned for something such as this to happen, and they ran straight into an ambush of Orcs, captained by the Balrog that had been the death of him.

Emotions warred inside him. Worry for the refugees he was now trying to save, grief for those lost, including Ecthelion, whom he had named friend for many a year. Fear for what may happen, not only to himself, but those under his protection and anger at the fiery creature in front of him for blocking the way.

Before he could move a step towards the flaming demon that was to cause him his death a sharp, stabbing pain seared through the lower half of his back. With a cry of surprised pain, he spun about.

An Elfling stood there, reminding him a little of Eärendil. A name came to him then, Elrohir, a grandson to the one he was thinking of. In his hands, the child held a sword made of wood and stabbed at his back yet again.

This was wrong! He thought, looking back over his shoulder. He would have run over to the Balrog and begged it for death then as the pain sharpened even more.

Suddenly he was back in the healing room he was staying in until he figuratively got back on his feet, but the pain did not vanish, and neither did Elrohir. He cried out and tried curling into a ball as the sharp pain refused to fade. The movement just made it worse.

"Glorfindel?" Came the small voice of a terrified child from next to him and Glorfindel turned to Elrohir slowly, hoping to stop the pain from getting worse.

"Healer." He moaned. His back was on fire and, for a few seconds it even felt as though his legs hurt. He felt Elrohir crawl off the bed and heard him run to the main Healing room to fetch one of the Healers.

Glorfindel hoped he didn't have to wait too long.

Elrohir come back into the room, dragging a female Healer, Luinwen by name, with him. She had helped him before, but not after the accident. He had often gotten into one scrape or another with Orcs, or Wargs, or wolves and ended up with injuries that would seem at first much worse than the one he had taken a week ago.

Her dark hair was mussed slightly, her grey eyes blinking tiredly about the room. He moaned loudly, hoping to snap her out of sleep fully. His plan worked. "Where are you sore?" She asked, quickly coming towards him.

"Back." He stated quite rudely, not caring for niceties right at the moment. He growled when she put her hands on where he had told her where he hurt. The pain sharpened slightly when she touched a little to the left of the injured spot and he blacked out.

-

"Glorfindel? Are you feeling better?" Luinwen asked, looking down over him as he slowly opened his eyes.

He shook his head. The pain was not so bad now, more a dull throbbing, but his mind was so fuzzy that nothing was very clear to him.

"I gave you something for the pain. It may make you feel a little strange. It was hard to get it down your throat, so please do not get sick."

He could do nothing but mumble incoherently at that. He couldn't seem to find his tongue to speak words. He suddenly felt hot.

Looking over to one side, he noted that Elrohir was there, the small wooden sword from his dream in his hands. He was sticking it in a doll that reminded him of himself. Next to the boy, hunched down on squatted feet, grinning widely, was the Balrog that had pulled him to his death. One fiery hand was on the young child's shoulder, a somewhat fatherly gesture.

He screeched out loud, trying to get up and run, before his fuzzy mind reminded him his legs did not work. He turned himself onto his stomach and started to crawl away from the image.

He fell. Screaming, he expected to not survive, but after a second his hands hit cold floor and the rest of his body soon followed. He didn't dare move, in case the floor would collapse, or vanish if he did so. The demon of fire moved about a bit so it was standing in his line of vision, Elrohir comfortably perched now on one of its huge shoulders. Sword and doll left behind.

A new face soon made its way into his line of vision then, a female Elf who quickly came and sat next to him. He was confused at first as she wrapped his shaking body in a warm embrace and he wondered if he had bonded with someone.

He shook his head. No, he hadn't. The Balrog took one huge step towards him and he panicked. "No! Get away!" He screamed at it, huddling in the arms he was in.

A voice reached his ears then, soft and feminine, though with a demanding tone only a Healer could have. "Close your eyes and take deep breaths."

He automatically did so, trying to calm himself down enough to take the deep, slow breaths he was told to take. After a few minutes of wondering if his heart would ever calm, it did and with it the rest of him followed.

Slowly, almost afraid at what he would see, he opened his eyes. He sighed with relief when he noticed the lack of both demon and Elfling.

"I am sorry, Glorfindel. I was tired and added something I shouldn't have when I gave you a tea to ease the pain. The hallucinations should not last that long. You have slept through most of the time they would be bothering you."

Glorfindel stared blankly at her for a while. He noted that his mind was a little clearer, but he was still a little disoriented. "Elrohir?" He asked, hoping that his meaning come across in the name.

It did. "He is in the main ward of the Healing Rooms. I sent him there when you passed out. He is safe and asleep last time I checked."

Glorfindel closed his eyes again and nodded. He then proceeded to rub at his forehead, a headache forming there. "Thank you for the tea and...everything."

Luinwen smiled at him then, a lock of blue-black hair falling to frame her face. "I see you have found your voice again."

Glorfindel nodded for an answer, before sitting up as much as he could while still in the woman's arms.

"Let's get you cleaned up a bit and put you back in your bed."

He froze. She made him feel like an Elfling that had just...quickly he looked down at himself, before burying his head in his hands. He was sure that the blush he could feel on his face was beginning to creep down his neck. His pants were soaked, and not from sweat. Moaning, he wished for the floor to open up and swallow him. He couldn't remember a time he had felt more ashamed or embarrassed.

"This is normal for someone with a back injury. You will find you have little, to no, control over your bladder or your bowels. With time, you may gain that back."

His shame deepened at hearing that. He was worse than a child. He was to put up with this forever! "Go away! Leave me!"

"On the floor like this? Whether you want to believe it or not means nothing. You need help."

"I can dress myself!"

Luinwen folded her arms under her chest, effectively letting go of him and toppling him to the floor. With a grunt that was more from the shock of the fall, rather than any pain he may still be feeling, he glared at her from his new position.

"Fine." And without another word, the Healer left the room and him stranded in the middle of the floor desperate for a bath and change of clothing, but willing to settle for just the clothes until morning if need be.

He was beginning to feel dirtier than he already was as the smell of urine sifted through his nose.

His face had begun to cool down a bit by the time Luinwen made her way back in the room with a bundle of clean clothes and a washcloth.

She gave him the clothes and sat on the edge of the bed staring at him all the while. Slightly uncomfortable under her stare, Glorfindel went about trying to shed himself of his soiled clothes. He blankly stared back at Luinwen when he realised something very important. His arms were too weak to lift his body and pull off the sodden pants.

"Your stubbornness will not get you out of those clothes. You cannot get out of them by yourself, at least for the moment."

Glorfindel blinked at her. Was it necessary for her to be so cold towards him? He was weak, was a shame to himself and the people about him. Why did he suddenly feel nothing?

"Will you kindly help me out of these clothes?" He asked, his voice seeming far away though he knew that not to be true.

A smile, the first he had seen tonight, made its way onto Luinwen's face. "Of course."

Soon, she was in front of him and his pants were off. He didn't want his privacy completely gone, but his under clothes were even more soaked and so he didn't resist when the Healer went to strip him of them too.

The blush was back on his face, but this stemmed from a more personal embarrassment. He didn't want to be naked in front of this healer, namely because she was very much...female.

"I will not take any advantage over this situation, you need not worry. I am bound in any case."

That was meant to ease his embarrassment, but it didn't work that well. So, in mere seconds he was bare from the waist down and wishing once again that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He wondered briefly of where his friend and Lord was, but dismissed the thought. Even Elrond would need rest sometimes.

When Luinwen lifted the washcloth to clean him, he grabbed her wrist. "I am capable of doing that. My hands work after all."

Once again she smiled at him, before handing the piece of towel over. "Of course. I am sorry."

He nodded, before quickly, yet thoroughly, cleaning himself of any evidence of what had happened. He was just glad that his body didn't react to the touch. He instantly would have died from the shame of it, or so he thought.

Luinwen nodded slightly before sitting herself down next to him, a piece of cloth instead of any clothing made him blink, before he recognised her plan. Swaddling. Now he truly did feel an infant. And yet, he still let the young Healer to put it on him, knowing that it would be ridiculous to resist...and he didn't want to wake up to another such embarrassing accident.

Soon, he was fully clothed once more and back in his bed. Luinwen, opting to leave him alone to his nightmares, had left with a word that if he needed anything further to give a shout.

He would never admit it to anyone, but once again he cried himself to sleep.

-

Celebrían found that Erestor's hurried whispers of worry were nothing to fear. She took one look at her husband, spread out on the lounge and a gentle smile lit up her face.

"Elrond would not admit it to me, but I knew he had not been sleeping. Leave him to his rest." She then went about gathering up a cloak that was neatly kept on a rack to one corner and covered him with it.

She then went about carefully wiping the drying ink from his face and hands. It was proof of just how tired Elrond truly was when he didn't so much as stir in his sleep.

"One of the junior healers is looking after Glorfindel. Luinwen. She knows how to handle a cranky Glorfindel, as she has done it before." Erestor stated, making Celebrían smile. That junior healer was the one that helped with the duty of looking after the twins whenever she herself couldn't do so.

"I agree, Erestor. I am sure Glorfindel will be...secretly surprised. He expects Elrond to wait on him whenever he may need a healer. It is doing nothing but cause problems. Elrond is not taking this accident as well as he hopes everyone thinks he does."

Erestor seemed to suddenly remember something important. His face fell into the worried frown he had worn earlier, before he began looking about Elrond's desk. When he found the slip of paper he was looking for, he brought it to her.

Looking over the list, she closed her eyes and thanked the Valar that Elrond seemed to have just written his thoughts down. She knew what this would do to a person, having seen it put to use once. Of course, that had been on a pet dog rather than an Elf, but the effects would be the same.

A pain free death.

"He...he was going to use it on Glorfindel. I could see the determination to do so in his eyes. My Lady, perhaps we should keep Lord Elrond away from Glorfindel for a few days?"

Celebrían nodded. "A break from duty would be good for him. Give him time to rest and recuperate from the stress he is feeling."

Erestor nodded and, early morning or not, with no sleep at all, went to the doors and out into the Halls towards the Healing Wing. He would naturally have to do everything right away. With a slight smile, Celebrían also left the study and sleeping Elrond and headed for bed. She still had a child that was upset and sore to look after.

-

In one of the nearby villages inhabited by Men, an Orc attack was being dealt with. Children and women inside, the men fought bravely to protect their homes and families.

There was a few more Men than there were Orcs and before long, the rest of the twisted creatures that still lived fled towards whatever hole they had come from.

There was two dead, both young males that had never been tried in battle. There was a lot of injured though, most artificial wounds that, if they were not poisoned would heal quickly.

One man, an older fighter that had known battle since he had been a sixteen-year-old untried boy was down and bleeding profusely from a deep cut a little below his shoulder blades. The pain he felt was unbearable and he had trouble pulling in breath to fill his lungs.

Hands reached out towards him and he shouted in panic. What if the Orcs had come back with reinforcements? He tried to scramble away, but found himself unable to. The pain was unbearable and he blacked out.

"Johan," came a voice as if from out of nowhere and he looked towards where it had come from. He knew then that he was either dead, or close to dying, as the vision before him could not be real outside of dreams.

Before the vision could become anything more all than it already was, he felt his body being hastily moved, bringing him back to consciousness. His wife and adult daughter with her husband were trying to move him without jarring his back or upsetting the now-bound wound. They were failing and he was miserable and in pain because of it.

They were taking him in the direction of Rivendell he noted hazily. He noticed then, a line of the more seriously injured beside him.

He wondered idly if the Lord of Rivendell, Elrond would be able to house them all?

He blanked out again as he was jarred badly while his family moved him over to a litter made in haste for him.

A/N – Well, here is the next chapter of Lost up and loaded. It would have been up days ago, but I have had unexpected problems with my computer, and am using another one as I speak.

Hmmm, I am sorry if the hallucination part makes no sense but I had to put it in there…strange and childish though it may be. For Glorfindel that is. Though given the circumstances, bad dreams and such are bound to happen.

Thanks go to DragonEyeZ for the help with the names of the family of Men. Of course, so far only Johan has been mentioned fully. Perhaps one day you will get around to reading this tale Dragon! They are all going to be rather important and from now on, will be major players…at least Luinwen the junior healer and Johan will be.

Ah well, and as always a big thanks to my reviewers.

**Golden Elf** – I am glad you think this a wonderful tale. I hate to say it, as it is on such a serious topic, but it is rather fun to write too! Yes, Glorfindel truly does need to heal and while he is starting on the way to that now, after having some of the worst things about his…condition now explained to him, there will be one major relapse later in the story.

The title is a little misleading, but at the same time, it is very suited to the story. When I started this tale, I didn't know what to call it and that was the first word to jump into my head. I am not going to change it, at least, I have no plans to, but I would still like to hear what this other title of yours is? You never know, I may change it, but the probability is quite low.

**Yo!** – lol, nice anonymous name there. Here is an update. Thanks for thinking the story great.

**Anonymous Slash Lover** – Hey! I have read some of your stories, but they are not ones you are updating now. The one you finished and the sequel, which only has one chapter up so far…. I want to see Erestor have that nervous breakdown!

Yes, their friendship is a wonderful thing, though every now and then, I have been known to write slash with these two…I am much more inclined to just this type of friendship. I am glad you find the story intriguing.

**Just Me :oD** – Here is another update. I put the paper-sticking-to-Elrond's-face part in there for that reason. I thought it might…lighten the mood a bit, so that people wouldn't be as horrified when they saw what Elrond had written. It didn't work too well apparently. It was just terrible for Elrond to be plotting Glorfindel's death, but he is highly stressed and is taking the responsibility too much on his own shoulders. Caretakers sometimes wish nothing more than a peaceful death to the ones they are looking after in such situations…even if the situation isn't life threatening or even permanent…though that last one is a little harder to know. I don't know if this chapter was longer, but I hope it suits your size limits, lol.

**Barbara Kennedy** – Yes, now Elrond, despite all his stubbornness has fallen under the pressure. He is ill and is showing it the only way he could think of. By writing down his thoughts and feelings into a small list of ingredients that could literally be the death of his friend. Despite what he may say, he isn't taking this as well as he thinks he is. Poor Celebrian indeed.

Amazingly enough, I had already written most of this chapter when I got your review and laughed, as I had introduced one of the junior healers. Luinwen isn't the only one that will be rocking up in the story, as there must be many more under the watchful eyes of Elrond. And there is no chance that this story will be a romance one…I hate Mary Sue's too, with a fiery passion, so no worries in that department.

**Coolio02** – I loved writing that scene between Elrohir and Glorfindel. Well, Glorfindel had to find out what he had done sooner or later and what better person to tell him than Elladan's twin brother? Elladan and Glorfindel will be making up, but that will take place later in the tale.

Yes, Elrond is feeling really pressured. He has been trying to hide the fact, but couldn't for very long…he finally had to ease his mind somehow…I guess this was his way.

**Ithiliel Silverquill** – Yep! Just a strong friendship happening here, as I have slowly been losing my liking for slash. But that will never fade completely…comes from knowing a gay pair of guys I suppose.

That is actually the reason why _I_ write angst. In a way, I write it because I do think these things are horrible, and that if they happen to me or someone I know, I would be immensely upset, but at the same time, it is a way to try and understand what people who have gone through the topics I write about…go through. My, and that sentence must be grammatically wrong in at least one place, lol.

It is strange really….I started writing Light in the Darkness the year after I finished High School and found out a few weeks ago, that in all likelihood, I could be blind by the time I reach the age of 30. A reason this story took so long to upload this chapter…I don't want to jinx myself I suppose.

Research is a marvelous thing…and of course I spent a few days trying to figure out what psychogenic fugue was…interesting. Is that story up? Or is it something to do with First Impressions? Sorry about not reviewing, but this computer won't let me hits computer

I wanted to show Celebrian as a strong character, as opposed to the too girly, or too harsh or stupid Lady that most people make her out to be. Come on people! She has to be made of sterner stuff than that!

**Seeing spots** – Glorfindel will eventually make it up to Elladan, but it will take a while. Other than that, yes it is good to see both Glorfindel and Elrohir getting better and healing from this pain they must be feeling.

**Emma** – Thanks for thinking this story great. I will keep it up.


	10. Chapter Nine

Lost

Chapter Nine

The urge to stretch was the first feeling to come across him, a huge yawn passing his lips as he did so. Sitting up on the couch he found himself on, Elrond blinked confused as to how he got there.

He couldn't remember half of what happened last night, but he deduced that he must have fallen asleep at his desk and been moved to the couch by Erestor.

The last thing he remembered was beginning a list for Glorfindel on pain relievers, as he was sure that, now the foggy shocked state he had been in had now past, pain would present itself...quite sharply at that.

Elrond rubbed a hand over his face, trying to clear his mind a little. Another yawn escaped him and he let himself relax back into the couch. It felt good to be off his feet. He felt less...rushed lying down.

Almost immediately he felt his eyelids begin to droop and he realised that he was truly exhausted, regardless of the sleep he must have finally gotten the night before. Knowing that he should check on Glorfindel before doing anything, including sleep, he slowly stood and made his way to the door.

"Good morning, my Lord," came the voice of Erestor from his left side as he made his way into the corridor, intent on making the suddenly very long walk to the Healing Wing of the House. He was a little surprised when Erestor grabbed one of his arms and gently began leading him in the opposite direction as the one he wanted to go in.

"Erestor. Can you please explain why you are dragging me through the Halls?"

Erestor stopped and shifted slightly, but his grip didn't loosen from around his arm. "I'm sorry Lord Elrond, but Lady Celebrían and I both think you should spend the day resting."

"Be that as it may, I need to check on Glorfindel first," he stated, making his voice as demanding as he could. It didn't work.

"The other healers are there to help for the moment. I have been to see him and he was fine, if a little upset. He wouldn't tell me why though..."

Elrond almost growled. Of course Glorfindel wouldn't speak of what it was that bothered him. He never had done before, why should he start now? It was with a great deal of his fraying control that he gave in to his advisor's words and decided that sleep would be best. He didn't admit that it could possibly help ease his nerves and abominable mood.

"Alright Erestor. I will go to bed. I expect you to wake me if so much as one thing goes wrong though."

Erestor bowed slightly and Elrond noted that the small smile playing across his advisor's lips was one of triumph. "Of course, my Lord."

He began the walk to the rooms he and Celebrían shared, not in the least surprised that Erestor stayed by his side, one hand gently holding his arm ready to tighten at the smallest gesture of rebellion. It did not help his temper at all. Except perhaps to fuel it.

By the time they reached his rooms, he was smoldering with anger he refused to show in anything but his face. He schooled that into a look of boredom as Celebrían met him at the door. As he was passed from one to the other like an infant, he frowned heavily at his wife as she led him to bed.

Soon he forgot to be angry. As soon as his head touched the pillow, his body relaxed into sleep.

Glorfindel sighed loudly. Luinwen had gone with Elrohir to see to Elladan and had left him alone with an apprentice who must now only be at the start of his training in the ways of a healer. The boy was barely past his majority!

He was sure that the highlight of his day would be to fall asleep when night fell...if he was not lulled there by boredom first. "Please, let me sit up and have a book to read," he asked yet again, as the boy walked hurriedly about him.

"I was told to make sure you do not do anything strenuous with your back," was all the answer he got.

Mumbling under his breath something that he couldn't understand - he had heard the dwarfish phrase from Erestor, but never bothered to learn what it meant - he banged his head as hard as he could against the soft pillow it was laying on.

"I have sat up numerous times since I have been stuck in this bed. I will not strain anything, except perhaps my arms..." He would have proven the point if his arms weren't held down by the bed covers which had been tucked in so tightly, he could barely move a finger, let alone his arms.

The apprentice stopped to glare at him, and it was only then that the flicker of fear was seen in the young one's eyes. Glorfindel tried to calm himself down, to become less angry with breathing techniques usually employed during or before a battle, but it didn't work as well as he planned. "I am bored. Give me a book to read, or I will make you regret your choice to ever become a Healer."

The boy shook his head stubbornly, before turning about and exiting the room as another patient for him to coddle was brought in. Glorfindel used the time wisely, for he managed to free his arms from their prison of sheets and sat up. He frowned down at his legs, but the look turned curious when he noticed that his left leg began to slightly twitch.

His curiosity soon fled as his leg began to spasm, curling at the knee, only to kick out at the bed sheets. The involuntary movement scared him more than anything at that moment and he couldn't help but wonder if the rest of his body would soon follow. His other leg soon joined in, but the rest of him didn't.

"Healer!" He screamed out, hoping that Luinwen, or better yet Elrond, would soon come to his aide. Neither came to him. The boy, he had not yet caught the lad's name, took one peek into the room, saw what was wrong and fled back out again. He was hoping the boy would come back as pain began to make itself known.

In a few minutes the spasms stopped and his body relaxed, leaving him panting, yet strangely satisfied. If his legs could move involuntarily, then there must be a good chance that soon he should be able to move them himself. A small smile made its way onto his face, but soon disappeared. He didn't want the little hope he had left to be crushed.

Besides, he felt as though he had just been for one of his morning runs in the garden, his legs were feeling the slight twitching of muscle that usually came after a good jog.

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he managed to twist about and prop up his pillows and laid back down, but at least now he wasn't flat on his back. A fierce sense of accomplishment raced through him as he was able to manage even that small feat. Yesterday when he had woken up, he could barely manage to sit up. Some of his missing strength must be returning.

He looked about the room he was in for the first time. It was almost like the rest of the healing wing but was a room for a single patient, its large windows letting in air and light aplenty. He found that to be rather comforting.

The view was one of the waterfalls. Letting his hearing override his other senses, closing his eyes to make everything that little bit louder, he let the sound of rushing water calm him.

He was jerked out of his reverie by the opening of the door. Opening his eyes, he noted that it was Erestor and raised an eyebrow. The chief advisor had already visited him once today.

"Are you alright? Elrond was called, but he is...indisposed at the moment. As I was with Celebrían at the time, I decided to see what was so urgent."

Glorfindel smiled, though he knew that it didn't reach his eyes. He didn't truly feel like smiling. "Please, Erestor, for the love of all that I hold dear, get me something to do! I am going mad with boredom."

He was expecting some kind of answer to what he had just said, but instead he got a few awkward moments of silence, before Erestor voiced a question about something completely different. "Glorfindel? How were you able to kick your sheets off? No wonder Dînthoron seemed in such a rush."

With another look down to his legs, he noticed that the sheets were now balled up at his ankles and twisted about them. An embarrassed look must have passed over his face. "I panicked for a minute, but nothing is wrong. I hope I didn't scare the lad overly much. My legs began to spasm."

He was only now feeling the slight pain of before return in his legs. As long as it stayed an ache and didn't turn into the crippling pain he had felt the night before, he didn't mind.

Shaking his head as if to clear it of last night's embarrassments, he noticed that his waist was now uncovered. Along with that, the piece of thick material wrapped around his thighs, groin and buttocks. Shame swept over him until he felt he would drown in the feeling. He tried to grab at the blankets to cover himself back up, but he was not yet able to move that far.

Erestor had been staring, but upon seeing him trying to hide this new shame, his friend untangled the sheets and covered up his legs and waist.

"I...I cannot control...I...Erestor, please tell no one of this." He begged his friend to silence with his eyes. It was the first time he had ever fallen as low to beg.

"I will tell Elrond, but no one else. He has been...unwell of late and we have decided that until such time as he is ready, the other Healers will look after you. So they, too, will know."

"What is wrong with Elrond?"

Erestor took in a deep breath of air and Glorfindel wished he could take back his question.

"Much like me, he has...cracked under the pressure of looking after you. It has left him in a foul mood and he...well, let us just say that it would be better for him to calm down and have a few days away from you."

Glorfindel shifted uncomfortably, sitting up straight again, leaning against the head board of the bed he was stuck in. "Was I truly that bad? I am sorry for making you all worry."

The only answer Erestor gave him was a slight shrug of one shoulder. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence the dark-haired Elf sighed loudly, went over to a bookshelf standing against one wall and picked out the most appropriate book he could find.

Glorfindel just watched from his position propped up on the bed. When Erestor came back over to him, clutching a book tightly, as if afraid of letting it go, Glorfindel became somewhat worried. When his friend began to unconsciously chew his bottom lip, he shifted, knowing Erestor was getting ready to tell him something he didn't want to hear.

"Here," was all the advisor said to him, relinquishing his hold on the book and giving it to him. Glorfindel looked down at it and frowned deeply.

"Why have you given me a book on depression, Erestor?"

The silence that followed his small question was so heavy, it felt as though he could choke on it. "Erestor, I have never been depressed in my life. The entirety of it. I have died. I have been deeply shocked to find myself whole and alive once again. I have grieved for all I lost, but not once did I sink into depression. Elrond once told me that my optimistic personality prevented that."

"Then why are you not acting like you normally do? Why are you so pessimistic and angry? I _have_ been depressed and I know it when I see it. At first I thought I was wrong, but Elrond clarified my thoughts."

Glorfindel stared hard at Erestor, trying to keep his sudden anger over the situation hidden. "I am fine, Erestor. I cannot move my legs, but apart from that, I am fine."

"How do you feel Glorfindel? I can see anger in your eyes. Is the helplessness, the hopelessness, that is there hidden underneath all that? Has it proven too much for you to bear? Is that why you try and hide it? Elrond told me once that when a male is depressed he usually denies it because he doesn't feel sad. How can one feel anything but anger when you turn everything you are feeling _into _anger?"

Glorfindel huffed. There was no other word for the sound that passed his lips. "Leave me Erestor. I will read your little book, because I have nothing better to do." With a shaking hand, he opened the book to its first page and was shocked to see that it was basically a case study...of Erestor.

"I will not leave. You need someone here with you. Read. I am sure you have wanted to know how my mind works on several occasions. That is how it worked after the worst thing that had happened to me."

Glorfindel glanced at his friend for several minutes, before looking back down at the book. "Why did you have this book made?" he asked, once again turning his gaze to Erestor.

"I didn't want anyone else to try and work their way through alone like I was in the beginning."

Glorfindel stared hard at Erestor. Perhaps...perhaps he was... Biting his lip gently, he asked something that he was sure he would regret later. "Erestor? How does someone get rid of the anger?" He was talking about himself, knowing that the smallest thing could set him off like a volcano.

Erestor smiled at him, a bright smile that lit up his face. "How does one normally get rid of it?"

Glorfindel noted that it was he that would be saying that he was talking of his own anger. Erestor had just made sure that he couldn't be speaking of anyone else.

"I...usually do not feel angry. Some things happen though that do make me feel that way. Normally I go out and expend my energy by sparring, but seeing as I cannot do that right now...I feel it keenly, like a river that is swollen and about to burst its banks. It is always inside and I don't know how to rid myself of it!"

He knew he was raising his voice by the end of his say, but Erestor's smile just deepened. "Do what you feel. Let the banks burst. Yell, scream, hit something," Erestor laughed slightly at that, though his eyes were shining with unshed tears. "Hit me! Let the anger out and then you will feel again what you have to truly deal with. Anger is not the real feeling here. You are turning everything into it."

Glorfindel shook his head slightly and turned to stare at the open book on his lap. He didn't want to feel like that. He didn't want to go through the things that made him cry himself to sleep. He didn't want to hurt anyone again like he had Elladan. He couldn't follow what Erestor was saying, he was too...

"I know it is a scary thought, Glorfindel, but you will have to eventually let go of the anger, or you will...explode, for a lack of a better word, and someone will get hurt."

"Someone already has been hurt, Erestor. It was Elladan and Elrohir that...woke me. I threw Elladan off the bed and broke his wrist. Elrond was furious..." His voice had raised a few octaves and he could hear the slight shake of the words.

"That was an accident Glorfindel, just as the tree falling on you was an accident. You didn't know what was happening and undoubtedly you were confused."

Glorfindel breathed deeply through his nose. He didn't think it wise to open his mouth with the words that were on his lips. Was Erestor purposefully doing this to him? Well, he wouldn't give in!

Erestor took a seat at his side and grabbed at his hand. "It is horrible to think of you stuck like this forever Glorfindel. I remember days when I couldn't get out of bed because I felt that badly, but you are stuck in yours. Even if you wanted to get up and move about, you cannot."

Whatever force of will Glorfindel had been using to hold back his rage splintered and fell at that and before he could stop himself, he let fly his free hand and punched Erestor in the stomach.

Except what he punched was Erestor's side. The force barely enough to phase the dark Elf. He had been using his full strength too! With a growl that more resembled something that would come from a Warg's mouth, he lunged himself at the other Elf.

Erestor laughed, which did nothing but spur him on. He didn't see the few tears that leaked from dark eyes, barely felt a pair of arms wrapping about his own, pulling him closer. All he knew was that his fury was not even making a dent on Erestor!

One of those arms' grip loosened and he managed to pull back and aim a full swing at the unprotected belly and felt his fist connect with flesh. A grunt of pain was heard and satisfaction swept through him.

His arm was once again gripped hard and he struggled to get out, his arms trying now not to hurt, but to escape! He was suffocating in this grip, unable to breathe! Why wouldn't Erestor let go?

Let go.

His anger slipped away then, just seemed to vanish. The feeling of choking did not. His throat was too tight, and he did the one thing he could think of. He opened his mouth to breathe better.

It didn't work! He couldn't breathe! He was drowning, drowning. The tight grip on his arms loosened and wrapped around him, almost trying to protect him. His breathing was ragged against the neck of his best friend, but he couldn't catch his breath.

He was gently being rocked, a motion that seemed to jar what was stuck in his throat that little bit. It was so slight that he thought it would make littlle difference, but it did.

He had been feeling numb with the absence of the ever present anger, but now he was lost in a torrent of emotions that he had never felt so keenly before. "Erestor, what do I do!" he managed to squeeze out of his throat which was still too tight.

"Whatever you feel like."

Feel like. His arms wrapped themselves tightly about Erestor and he held on as if for life. He was afraid that if his grip lessened he would be swept away. The tightness in his throat began to thicken again and he tried to cough it away.

The cough came out a strangled sob which was soon followed by another. That didn't help too well either. He couldn't even cry, his throat was that closed.

"Can't breathe!" he gasped out, knowing now that it was true. He was suffocating on feelings, emotions so strong that he could do nothing to get rid of them.

"You are in a panic, Glorfindel. Listen to me, hear my voice. Feel my hands."

Glorfindel did as he was told, listening as Erestor tried to keep him anchored to the ground. He could feel Erestor's hands rubbing circles across his back. None of it worked.

That was, until Erestor hit his back, between his shoulder blades hard enough to make him cough. This was repeated again and again until finally it felt as if he coughed out the hardness in his throat.

He breathed in heavily, taking huge gasps of air into his hungry lungs. Another lump formed in his throat, but this was something he was getting too used to feeling. Again a sob made its way out of his mouth, but he wasn't ashamed of the thought of crying. It was what he wanted to do, what his body wanted to do.

There was only one other time he had given in to loud sobs and that had been shortly after he had found out that he was paralysed. But even that paled in comparison to this time.

Last time, he had cried like this out of a deep sense of sadness, but now he felt more. What Erestor had tried to explain to him and he had so rudely stated he did not feel...he had lied. Oh, he felt it now as much as he could feel the gentle rocking of his body in Erestor's arms.

It took a long five minutes before tears came to his eyes and when they did, his sobs changed from the pained things they had been, ripping their way out of his mouth, almost as if they were ripping his very soul, into relieved sounds.

While before it had hurt like nothing he had experienced, it now felt good, like a release his body had craved for a long time. And perhaps it had.

He had no idea how long he sat there in tears for. All he knew was that it was a relief to finally let this all out! He not only cried for his legs and what had happened to him, but for hurting Erestor and Elladan, for making people worry about him...he even found himself crying slightly in grief for all he had lost, though most of that had already been dealt with.

The sun was beginning to set by the time he let go of Erestor and he slightly chuckled.

Erestor smiled that bright smile that so few ever get to see and clapped him on the shoulder, a move he didn't think he would ever see from the advisor. "How do you feel now?"

Glorfindel smiled, but this time he meant it. "Better. Lighter."

Erestor's smile softened, but was brighter if that was possible and a few tears rolled their lone way down his cheeks. "I am glad to hear that."

As if being reminded of something, Erestor wiped away the tears on his own face, let out an embarrassed chuckle, before handing him a handkerchief. "Here. You need this."

Glorfindel felt his expression turn sheepish. He did need it. His face was covered in tears and he noticed that his nose had started to run. He snatched away the material and dealt with the mess his face was in. He felt even better now that his face was cleaned up.

By the time he had finished, the bell for dinner rang and Glorfindel's stomach stated quite loudly that it liked the thought of food. He chuckled again when the sound was repeated by Erestor.

"I missed lunch. We both did." Erestor replied, before getting up and making his way towards the door.

"Erestor? Come back...and bring food with you. I am suddenly starving."

He watched as Erestor smiled brightly again, nodded and disappeared. Glorfindel looked down at his lap where Erestor's book was. The pages were now all scrunched up and wrecked.

Glorfindel felt the happiness inside him melt down to almost nothing at the sight, but brightened when an interesting thought came to his mind. For the next few days, he would not be bored.

A/N - I know I usually have three parts in each chapter, but I just had to leave this chapter at this happy end. I must say that this is a rewrite of this chapter. The first part was all wrong to start off with and the second part was completely different up to Erestor seeing Glorfindel's legs uncovered.

I kept that small part at the beginning of Glorfindel's bit, but the rest was written in one huge writing session in one day. This idea sprang into my mind and demanded to be written. And I love it to pieces! Whether or not anyone else does is entirely inconsequential. I love this chapter, and I hope you all do too!

I was wondering if anyone would be interested in making fan-art for this story. Some of the scenes I would really like to see drawn, but unfortunately, I do not have the ability to do it justice...or anything other than stick figures, lol. And that just would not be right.

Ah well, thank you all who reviewed the last chapter.

katguest2000 - I am glad that you love it. Here, another update for you to read.

Barbara Kennedy - Thanks for thinking that I am doing a super job with it. At the moment I am just trying to get Glorfindel to get past some of what he is feeling. I hope you catch up with your reading soon, if you haven't already. I love your new story with MCross by the way, though I don't think I reviewed the latest chapter...will have to rememdy that soon.

Just Me :oD - Hmm, what was it with those Men being attacked by the Orcs? You will find a little more about them the next chapter. You will soon see what that has to do with Rivendell and the Elves, hehe. I will try and get the next chapter out sooner than this one, but I have been sick lately and unable to think, let alone write. An update of 2 lines would make you happy...hmm, I wonder if that is really true >:D.

emma - It is always good to get an update up, lol. Thanks for the review.

Golden Elf - Yes, just what I was aiming for, to show that even Healers can make mistakes. Lol, she thinks she can handle Glorfindel. Whether or not she can has not yet been determined. I am planning a lot for those poor Men that are making their way to Rivendell. Nice quote. I will have to remember that some time. I think he will fear his attempt to heal too. I will definitely keep that in mind. In fact, I already have the beginning of a story in mind. Sort fo the prequel to this...the obligatory Glorfindel-comes-back-to-Middle-earth story. I have almost written the first chapter of it and that title might go quite well with it. Thank you for still loving the story.

Ithiliel Silverquill - And strong friendship is all it will be. I have always felt that I was closer in mind to Glorfindel...except as far as I know, I haven't died...if it IS the same Glorfindel, which I do believe it is. But I too love to try and work out characters by delving into their minds a bit and seeing what makes them tick. The most difficult character to do this with that I know of and have tried is Jarlaxle over in the Forgotten Realms category, but in this one, it is Cirdan. And I still haven't figured out how to get those characters above the name if I am not in my pocket PC...

Yeah i would be. LOL, I was sitting on a fence the other day and looked down and I thought, given my luck I will fall and break my back if I stay here much longer...I moved. Glasses work for a little while on me, but then I need stronger glasses...it is bloody expensive as I have been told, especially since I need sunglasses done too, as my eyes are sensitive to light. 

Sounds like quite a story, and I can understand where all the gaping holes would come from in that plot. I could never get around to wriitng or even thinking of writing a story with Elves in the modern day world...I can't see it working. But I also like looking things up for new ideas or information I could come up with for new stories. I am doing a pamphlet at the moment to send around to all the schools in the local area, and making a short film and webpage with it, about drugs, partying safe and alcohol. My topic to study is date rape...be warned what I come up with for my next story! Though obviously that wouldn't involve an Elf for a main character. Unless it isn't in this faction...hmmm?

I am glad I am not the only one that sees Celebrian as some simpering cowardly girl who has none of her parents' genes. Of course she would be a strong character!

Actually the other cringe-worthy chapter was four not five, but yes it was. I kind of forgot that warning huh? Ah well, I guess i am getting used to writing disgusting scenes such as that. Well, if I ever do go out, write an original novel and get it published, at least I have some experience in squick! Although the book idea that is in my head, would not need it.

I am glad you like the name Johan. The Men will try to help balance out what is happening, but whether or not they succeed or not is another thing entirely. As to Luinwen, well she is a Healer and I suppose they all would have to have a backbone. I am sure that given time even Dinthoron (I used that name mainly because I love it so much! And again with the characters...) will grow one, but he is young and rather inexperienced yet.


	11. Chapter Ten

Lost

Chapter Ten

Rosalin glanced down at her husband, Johan, and worriedly put a hand on his forehead. A day past infection had come to the wounds and the meager supplies of medicine they had wasn't enough to help get rid of it. Thankfully, he had not yet caught fever and the infection was not bad.

He tossed and turned though, as if troubled by feverish dreams. The nightmarish images that kept him crying out for help too much for her to even guess at.

They were only a half-day's trip to the safe haven of Rivendell now, but they had to stop their long trek when the night came and along with it a storm.

The children were ushered into a group and looked after by elderly women who tried to keep them calm, the elderly men looking for firewood. The young males were off looking for meat to bring back, already a deer and a few rabbits had been taken down, plenty to feed the entire group, but unknowing whether they would have to pay something to the Elves for their care when they arrived, they hunted still.

The rest of the women, like herself busily went about looking after those who were too injured to do anything else. Her spouse naturally got all her attention.

"Rosalin, here," Merrelin, her neighbour and friend said, handing her a few dried herbs to stop infection. "Johan might need these. It seems to keep the fever away."

"Aye, but it is not helping his wound. I am worried..."

Merrelin gently squeezed her shoulder, before the other woman sat heavily down on the pallet next to hers. They were soon joined by another, Rosalin's adult daughter, Elize.

"I am sure Da will be just fine after we get him to the Elves," Elize stated, grabbing gently and squeezing her mother's hand.

Rosalin nodded, before looking after the wound on her husband's back. Every time she touched it though, he would whimper in pain.

"Rose?" came the unexpected soft voice of Johan and it made her jump.

"Johan? Are you awake?"

She recieved no answer and noted that he must have called out her name in his sleep.

She prayed for the night to go by fast so she could get him looked after properly.

After their meal, in which Glorfindel had eaten so much it had made Erestor snort with concealed laughter, they had tried to play a game of chess. Unfortunately for him, Glorfindel had fallen into a deep sleep half way through one of his turns and the game had to be put on hold.

With a slight move of his neck and back, cracking both in hopes of getting out the kinks in his joints from sitting so long in a small chair, he made his way to his office.

He was greeted by a stack of work so large, he would have cried if he wasn't in such a good mood. He set to it immediately, sorting the papers into piles from urgent to a pile he nicely dubbed 'can wait for tomorrow'.

And wait for tomorrow they would. A peal of thunder making him slightly jump and blot a report he was writing. It was the first bit of bad luck he had had all day and it didn't bother him overly much. What did bother him were the two cries he began to hear not too far away.

Shaking his head, he was going to continue on when another clap of thunder made itself known, this one closer than before. Another storm was brewing it seemed.

Thinking of retiring to his bed and reading a little before sleeping, he was about to leave his office when the door opened and a scruffy-looking young Elf came in. It took Erestor a few seconds to recognise Dînthoron under the mess of black hair, but it was indeed the youngest pupil to join the Healer's.

"Master Erestor, your presence is wanted in the Healing Rooms. Please come quickly, we cannot calm Glorfindel down," the young lad stated, before bowing and waiting for him to follow.

"What is wrong? Do you know?" Erestor asked, somewhat surprised by this sudden turn of events. Glorfindel had been more his normal self before sleep had claimed him.

"We think it may have been a nightmare, he woke so suddenly and has been telling all the healers to 'make it stop'."

Confused even further by this rather strange occurence, Erestor let the boy usher him to the Healing Rooms and to his friend for the second time.

What he saw made him want to hug Glorfindel close. The warrior had his head buried under a pillow and his body fully quivered with fright. A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed shortly by a loud crash of thunder.

Glorfindel squealed, then began to cry out for someone to make it stop.

"Of course, the storm," Erestor muttered quietly to himself and shook his head, suddenly quite amuzed. It seemed as though his old friend had reverted back to his Elfling fear of storms since his accident. And no wonder! Last time, he had almost been crushed by a falling tree limb.

"Glorfindel, it isn't going to hurt you," he stated quite loudly to his hiding friend. When Glorfindel unburied his head to glare angrily at him, he shook his head and chuckled. He couldn't help but laugh at the little lost boy look on his friend's face.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Erestor."

This just made Erestor grin like a fool. "Of course you do not. Rest assured that seeing an adult Elf of your age hiding from a storm like an Elfling is rather funny to witness."

For a reply, Glorfindel reddened in his cheeks and once again buried his head under his pillow. This did nothing to curb Erestor's laughter. In fact, it made him laugh all the harder.

"Ai! Glorfindel, don't act like this. I am sorry that the storm seems frightening to you, but please understand that even us healers need to rest every now and then," Luinwen, in her healer's wisdom, stated. Glorfindel turned his back on her, but at the next crash of thunder he stayed quiet.

Erestor, pleased that his friend was alright and nothing untoward had happened took his leave, Dînthoron with a yawn following him.

"I am sorry. I would not have called you from your work for something so trivial. If I had known..."

"Dînthoron, thank you for the apology, but it is unneeded. I am actually quite pleased to have seen that, it means he is alright. I am always afraid that he will fall into his unresponsive mood again when he sleeps."

The young Elf nodded, before heading off towards his home, leaving Erestor to finish off the last report and go to bed.

"My love, are you feeling better?" Celebrían asked of Elrond the next morning as he stretched and groggily began to wake for the first time since being put to bed.

She watched as a slow smile passed over his face. "Aye, I feel well rested. Thank you for making me sleep. I needed it."

With a smile of her own, she leaned in close and kissed her husband, before getting out of the bed and moving towards the bathing chamber. As she washed herself clean she thought of her love. Elrond was well, awake and ready for a day of work it seemed. Now, if she could somehow sway him from going to see Glorfindel, everything would be well.

"What has happened since last I was awake?" came the gentle voice behind her when she had entered their room and changed into one of her dresses. Arms wrapped themselves lovingly around her waist and a kiss was put to the back of her neck.

"Another storm. The boys were hysterical by the time the second clap of thunder sounded and it took a while to calm them."

She could feel the smile that was spreading across her husband's face against her shoulder, where his head now lay. While she was the one to comfort Elladan and Elrohir through their fears, Elrond found it more amuzing to watch her do so. Lifting one hand, she ran her fingers through the long hair of her bonded and laid her head on his. While it was a loving gesture, it was a little uncomfortable and soon they drew apart.

"How is Glorfindel?" came the dreaded question as Elrond left her side to go bathe and dress.

"He is...better. I think he is bored and his anger is still very much present, but he will shed that when the time is right for him to do so. Until then, expect a few temper tantrums."

Elrond's laugh followed that and it lightened her heart. Perhaps the sleep he just had truly had helped more than she thought it would.

Elrond soon was clean and dressed, his dark hair in a long braid down his back. Without a word, he held out his hand and she took it willingly. Before what had happened to Glorfindel, Elrond had taken her for a walk every morning before breakfast. They had stopped when Elrond had begun to care for his friend while he was unresponsive.

They were silent in each others company as he led her to the Gardens and down the open paths that wound their way through. Celebrían never said out loud how much she loved the flowers when they were in bloom, or the Gardens covered in a thick layer of snow during the winter. But nothing beat the fall, as the trees dropped their changing leaves to the ground, all reds and golds and yellows.

Elrond simply knew that she treasured the walks they shared each morning and without them, she had been missing something.

Now, in the early Spring weather, the new green shoots and budding leaves and flowers, it seemed quite fitting to be starting these walks again. New life growing all about and new life inside.

The new life inside not being as pleasant or nice, but shewas sure now that Glorfindel, with his usual smiles and optimistic outlook would soon be acting normally again, even if he didn't gain back his legs.

Finding a bench along the path, Elrond led her to it and they both sat, Celebrían leaning on Elrond's side as they used to before the accident which seemed to have shifted the way of life for all those close to Glorfindel.

"I miss this," she whispered, before sighing quietly.

"I am sorry for not being there for you the last couple of weeks. I have been preoccupied with Glorfindel's accident."

Celebrían laid her head on Elrond's shoulder and closed her eyes contentedly as her love began running his fingers through her hair.

It was a good half-hour before they got up and went back inside, Elrond's long, singular braid now loose and the thin braids he usually wore during the day were in place falling just in front of his ears.

They were met by the entrance of the main House by Erestor, each of his hands gripping one of the twins by the back of their shirts.

"These two decided to sneak into my room and wake me, by jumping on me. I was up most of the night and I have a _lot_ to do today," the advisor stated, before letting go of the boys and letting them drop the small distance to the ground.

"We only wanted to say good morning," Elladan said softly, rubbing at his broken wrist.

"Aye, we didn't know you would be angry at us," Elrohir followed, a small unhappy frown on his face.

Celebrían just smiled. Between the twin boys, Elrond's temper and the added stress on Erestor with two people's loads of work to do, it would be one very long day. For the men at least. She would be quite happy to watch everything unfold.

And speaking of unfolding..."Elladan, why is your bandage loose?" Elrond asked sharply, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ah, that is my fault, my Lord. I had grabbed that arm before I realised what I was doing and it was tight then, I must have loosened it. I didn't hurt him, it was above the break," Erestor replied, bowing his head in what Celebrían noted as his gesture of shame.

The argument that could have spurned from that little conversation was interrupted by a voice that, while small, carried meaning with it and got everyone's attention.

"I'm hungry," Elrohir stated, before walking over to his father and tugging on his sleeve. "Can we have breakfast now?"

Quiet seemed to descend upon the group and, after looks were exchanged, along with silent apologies between Erestor and Elrond, they all headed off for the Dining Hall.

Five sets of stomachs after all were growling to be fed.

A/N - Well, I did plan on bringing the Men into Rivendell this chapter, but thought of this idea instead. I still don't really get the storm part, but I thought it funny anyway...and I thought it about time to bring in some more humour. No matter how silly it may be.

Thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story and are still reading, and hello to any new readers. I am sorry it takes me so long to update, but I am never working on only one story at a time. Five is my number at the moment, plus any challenges I may do (especially Marigold's, I never knew writing Hobbits (no slash) could be so fun!), but I have been almost exclusively writing "Someone to Call Friend" of late. In which a male drow is gang raped by the female warriors of his House. And yes, it is a very serious story.

Well, I hope you like this part. Next part Johan, Rosalin and Elize will enter Rivendell and then the real 'fun' can begin.

Thank you once again for all of you who review, whether by the system here or by email.

I will reply to your replies in the next chapter, as I have a headache at the moment and have just logged on to update, aren't I nice? Ah well, hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Lost

Chapter Eleven

The storm had been a short one, but he had taken a while before falling to sleep again. Now, Luinwen was feeling about his back and leg and his eyes were itchy and gritty with lost sleep.

Glorfindel didn't understand this. He was an Elf and could go an entire day without rest and not feel any worse for wear, yet he had gotten only a few hours sleep, usually plenty of rest, and all he felt like doing was to go right back to sleep.

Surely his body wasn't that injured that it needed all this rest!

He was suffering from nightmares, which didn't help. The one in which he relived his death over again. He had woken with a start this morning with the uncomfortable feeling of long hair on his head and had the most unbelievable urge to chop it all off.

He didn't think anyone would understand that if he did it, but as the beat of his heart slowed down, so too did thoughts of how long his hair was. It still didn't stop him from wondering if short hair would suit him though.

"Well, your leg has fully healed and so has your back. Can you try to move your feet for me just in case?" Luinwen asked, peering overly critically at his feet.

Why his feet he had no idea, but he tried anyway to no effect. Disappointment hit him hard. "If my back has healed, why can I still not move?" he asked, his voice a little harder than he meant it to be.

Luinwen covered his legs back up again, but only to his knees. Her hands reached towards his groin and he batted them away. "Answer my question!"

"It is not the break to your back that has caused this, it is damage done to the chord running through the bones that make up the spine. I cannot feel that now can I? Still, you are either going to recover or not and that depends on you and whether the chord was severed or merely bruised or swollen."

With a nod and a sigh, Glorfindel accepted that as the truth. Luinwen was a Healer. One that told the truth when it is asked for...and sometimes when it is not. A trait common in the profession she was in.

That hand reached out to him again and again he batted it away. He knew what she was trying to determine, but he could do that himself. And he did. Thankfully he was...dry.

"If you are interested, I don't need changing like an infant just yet," he told her rather tersely. He shifted in his bed and sighed. "A bath would be nice though." Truthfully, he would do anything if it meant getting out of the bed. Even if it meant being carried into the bathing rooms and just soaking in one of the warm pools there. That idea seemed so marvellous.

"A bath it is! I will get a servant to fetch a tub and some hot water for you to wash in."

The thought of being not only in the bed a moment longer was replaced with a need for fresh air and a change of scenery. He needed out of the room. Yet Luinwen dilligently went towards the door with all intents on calling a maid to fetch him a bath. The notion seemed ridiculous. "Luinwen, please, I need to get out of this room. Carry me to the bathing chambers and I will wash there."

The healer looked at him, cocking one of her eyebrows at him before smiling. It wasn't the most pleasant look and Glorfindel felt a sudden empathy for whichever Elf she had bonded with. "You do realise that people will see you, and what you are wearing?"

The thought slammed its way into his head and his expression must have shown this. "I need to be somewhere else for a few minutes..." he whispered quietly and though he said it to himself, Luinwen must have heard.

She left him then and the sudden feeling of being abandoned sprang into his mind and the panic of two days ago reared inside him again. He did not like being alone.

"Come back! I will bathe in here," he said, but his voice was barely above a whisper.

Before he could do anything too harsh to injure himself like trying to walk again, the Healer came back in, a smile on her face and with his Lady in tow.

"Good morning, Glorfindel. Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Celebrían asked calmly, before walking towards him. "Since Elrond has decided to spend today outside and in the gardens with the twins, I have decided to let you borrow the use of our private bath."

Glorfindel's eyes grew wide. He was to intrude upon his Lord and Ladies personal things? He couldn't do that and feel good about himself again...if he were to ever feel good again.

Before he could object, the sheets were taken off of him and he was lifted up into the arms of Luinwen. He couldn't help but blush at the odd feeling of a female being able to carry him about. He must have lost quite a bit of weight in his non-responsive phase, as he had done way too much eating since waking and seemed to weigh as much as one of the twins.

He was taken to the private rooms of his Lord and Lady and carried to the chamber where an already steaming bath was waiting for him. Just the sight made him that bit happier.

He was very uncomfortable as he was undressed, but as he was lowered into the water he couldn't help but let a small moan of pleasure escape his lips. The feeling of getting clean properly for the first time since waking, of gently lapping water that was nothing but luxurious against his skin, made his body relax.

His eyes closed and a slow smile made its way across his face as his muscles were given time to relax for what seemed the first time since his return from the Halls of Mandos. A pair of hands were felt in his hair, beginning to wash the long strands.

When he opened his eyes again, he noted that the Healer that had been with him all morning was at his feet massaging his legs. He frowned when he noticed that his left leg, the one Luinwen was working on, began to jump.

"Ow..." he moaned as the pain that had been hidden since last he felt it came back. Water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor, while he was being held still so he wouldn't slip and drown. When his leg had calmed down again, his pain did not relinquish its hold on him.

"Are you in much pain?" one of the females asked him, he could not tell which through the haze his mind seemed to be in.

"Valar, make it stop!" he shouted. He didn't even care if it was his Lady he was talking to. He was far too hurt to care if he got thrown out of Imladris for bad behaviour.

The mutterings of the two seemed to fade in and out and afterwards, he would not remember one word of it. All he knew was that a nasty tasting potion was shoved down his throat, he was made to swallow and after a few agonizingly long minutes, the pain lessened to something bearable.

"I hate this!" he screamed, hitting the water he was still in on both sides of his body, splashing the two women.

"You will hate it even more in a second. I am going to massage your other leg," and to prove that she would, Luinwen grabbed at the unresponsive limb and began to do as she said she would.

This leg behaved itself a little better, still spasming, but not causing the enormous amount of pain he had been in a few minutes before. Thankfully, the tea that had been forced down his throat seemed to work during the spasms.

When the leg had calmed down, and his temper had died a bit, he took a good look at the two women. A sheepish look came over his face as he saw the drenched dresses that would need cleaning. He truly had made a right mess.

"I am sorry. My anger is constant at the moment. I didn't mean to wet either of you...I just needed something to hit," he stated and automatically wished to take the words back. As if being naked in front of two females wasn't bad enough...now he had to go and embarrass himself further by letting his temper get out of control again.

"I do not mind," Celebrían stated, before going back to his hair. That brought back his nightmares.

"What do you think I would look like with short hair?" he asked of both women.

Celebrían rinsed out his hair and put her hands on his shoulders. "You are having bad dreams again."

"Hmmm, anything like the one I gave you the othe night?" asked Luinwen.

Glorfindel glared at her. "That was an hallucination. There is a difference." Shaking his head, he tilted it to the side where Celebrían was now sitting. "But yes, the nightmares are bothering me again."

Quiet descended upon the three, only punctured by the gentle lap of water against his body when he commenced to wash himself of the grime of so many days.

The weather was crisp, yet it felt good upon his face as he watched the two boys in front of him playing warrior with his eyes always upon them.

Elladan was keeping his broken wrist out of the way, so it wouldn't get injured further. He held in his off hand, his left, a stick. Elrohir, to make it more even was also using his off hand, his right, and held his left behind his back.

The two had not yet started their weapons training, only being very young, but they were both certain, at least at this period of time, that they were to be warriors.

As Elrohir's 'sword' beat at his brothers good arm harder than neces ary, Elrond decided it was time enough to stop the rigorous play and do something a little safer for the injured boy.

"Come you two, time to go inside and find something else to occupy ourselves with," he stated, getting up off the ground, dusting off his robe and holding out his hands.

"Will you tell us a story?" Elladan asked, grabbing at the offered hand nearest him.

"Will you make one up for us?" Elrohir asked, tugging slightly on the hand he was holding.

With a smile at each of them, he led them inside, thinking of a suitable story to tell them. He was thinking of telling them a tale with a dragon in it. The two had been reading some of the bigger books, or at least looking at the pictures, and they both seemed quite fascinated in the creatures.

Taking them to their room, which had turned from neat to a mess overnight, he picked up one of the toy animals on the floor. It happened to be a green dragon with only one wing. The other had been torn off when a fight had broken over it and it had not yet been sewn back on.

An idea popped into his head at the sight...a lesson! He could teach his children about how it can turn out all right for people who have lost an ability they have had all their life, even if they didn't gain it back. Teach them about what Glorfindel might be feeling and going through in his attempt to once again have a normal life...and his legs working.

"How about I tell you a story about a one-winged dragon, like Green here? Now this dragon is different, for starters, he is fully grown and his scales are a gold colour.

"This dragon, whose name was Carca, loved to fly and he rarely was on the ground, preferring the skies. But one day that all changed. He got into a fight with another dragon, this one a silver bigger than himself, and with a massive bite, the silver dragon managed to take off one wing.

"The two fighting dragons had not been that high in the sky, as the silver preferred the ground to the skies, so it was not a big fall for Carca. But the damage had been done and with no hope of ever being able to fly again, he crawled his way to the lair he slept in when he was tired.

"Now, Carca was very sad and he did not leave his lair for quite a few days even though he was hungry and thirsty. On the fourth day of being alone, another dragon, this one a small green one had accidentally climbed into Carca's cave and thought he would become lunch.

"The little dragon was very frightened at this, and tried to plead for his life. 'Please,' he said, 'I didn't mean to intrude upon you, but I have no home and was looking for one.'

"Carca, who didn't want any company or the thought of eating anything, turned himself over and exposed his huge golden back to the small green dragon.

"Green then saw the stub where a magnificent wing used to be and felt sorry for Carca. 'How did you lose your wing?' asked Green quietly.

"Angry, Carca turned around and growled, thinking to burn the small creature into ash with his fiery breath. 'I got into a fight! I will never fly again...' the last bit come out in a tone that was not usual in a dragon as big as he was. It held pleading, it held sadness, and he didn't like that.

"Green patted the shoulder on the side of the lost wing and smiled. 'Not all is lost. You are still alive, the damage is done but you will move past that. Even if it means you will never fly again.'

"After that, the large and small dragon were friends, as Carca could hear the truth in Green's voice. It took Carca a long time to learn that it was truth himself though, but it was made easier when he learnt that Green could not fly for very long or far, as his wings were too small for such a purpose. And the two close friends spent their time on the ground, and both were happy. Green now had a home, and Carca now knew that he didn't need to fly to be happy."

After the story was finished, the two boys looked up at him and blinked. Elrohir let his head fall to his shoulder, Elladan just frowned slightly.

"Why was Green in the story?" asked Elladan, aching out and taking the stuffed dragon to hold himself.

"Why was the silver dragon so mean to Carca?" Elrohir asked, glancing towards his b other and Green clutched in the other boys hands.

Elrond frowned slightly...he forgot about answering questions. It had been far too long since he had told a story to his children. "Green was in the story mainly because he was the inspiration to the whole story. Unlike Carca though, Green will get his wing back. Please, don't fight over him again. As to why the silver dragon was so mean? Because he was a bully and that is what bullies do, hurt other people. He was also bigger than Carca and there was nothing he could have done to stop the fight."

Elladan's frown turned into a smile. "Poor Carca. But he ended up happy again anyway didn't he? I liked the story, Ada." The child then yawned and rubbed at his eyes.

"Me too," stated a rather dozy Elrohir.

Smiling, Elrond got up off the floor and went ove to Elrohir's bed and tucked him in for a nap. He then went about settling Elladan in his own.

By the time he left the room, the two boys were soundly asleep.

As he exited the room, he heard a large commotion from out in the yard. Frowning, he went downstairs to see what was going on.

The oncoming mass of Men from one of the nearby villages truly surprised Erestor and, to his mounting unease, he had noticed that a few were injured. Some were even laid out on hastily made litters.

He needed to alert the healers! He didn't want to bother Elrond but...perhaps he should. Some of the Men looked very bad and he realised that he would end up calling for his Lord before long.

He was about to go and greet the large group when Elrond flashed by him, probably attracted by the noise and had come to investigate. A flash of anger tore through him, but he dismissed it. The day was only half done, but with both his Lord's and his own work to do, he was feeling more than a little stressed.

Elrond looked to him and nodded his head in the direction of the Healing Wing. With a nod back, he went to get the Healers ready, leaving Elrond to deal with the Men.

He made it there in record time for someone walking. He felt a little foolish for the flushed look that must have been on his face, but he was forgiven this by Luinwen when he told her to ready the Wing forquite a few patients.

"Well, will you be willing to help then? I would not be finished with only five of us here without Lord Elrond."

With a slight nod, he watched the other healers to see what he was supposed to do, before setting up some of the beds himself.

It wasn't long before the first of the Men came in, the worst injured being carried by family. When all were in, he was going to leave, but was stopped by the arrival of Elrond, looking like he was ready for a long day.

"Erestor, I know this is not the most wonderful thing I could ask you, but will you please ready a bed in with Glorfindel for me," Elrond asked, already bending down too look at the worst of the hurt, a Man nearing his middle years that looked toe in a terrible amount of pain.

Without asking why, Erestor nodded, turned about and headed for the room which Glorfindel was housed in.

Glorfindel looked up when he heard the door open, looking distracted by a pile of paper in front of him. A discarded quill was lying on a writing board on his lap, and an empty bottle of black ink lay discarded on the floor by his feet. Picking up the bottle, Erestor walked quickly into the room and put it on the bedside table, before wedging the doors into an opened position and wheeling one of the empty beds into the room.

"Are you to be sleeping in here with me or something nonsensical as that?" Glorfindel asked, as he hastily picked up the parchment in front of him, shuffled it all together and stuffed it in a bedside drawer. It looked suspiciously like Glorfindel didn't want him to see what he had been writing.

"There is quite a few injured people out there...Elrond told me to bring a bed in here...I do not know why," he replied, as he fixed up the pillows and linens. The bed was wheeled, something he had never understood until just that minute. It was much easier to move that way.

"Erestor, are you done!" Elrond called out, his voice holding a bit of urgency in it.

"Aye," he called out, surprised when Elrond came in, one of the Men, he noticed it to be the injured one being looked at earlier, being carried until he was lying atop the bed.

The man moaned and cried out in pain as his back touched the bed. Quickly as he could while trying not to bend him at the back, Elrond got his help to flip the man onto his stomach.

On his back was the ugliest wound he had seen in...quite a while. Closing his eyes, Erestor took two steps back and held a hand to his mouth. The wound was not that infected, but it had been a long time since he had seen anything in such a state and it made his stomach twist uncomfortingly.

"Erestor? Are you alright?" came a voice behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Glorfindel looking up at him with knowing blue eyes.

"I feel a little ill..." he replied beginning to turn around when Elrond called for help.

"Erestor...perhaps you should sit down and...keep me company," said Glorfindel, a small smile now on his face. Erestor could see him looking over to the be opposite him and the wince that followed made Erestor glad he was looking somewhere else.

"My...Dînthoron looks positively green. His first big wound to help heal I suppose."

He hadn't meant to, but he looked. It wasn't so much the wound that seemed to bother the young Healer, other than the pain the patient must be feeling. It was the wound that made himself feel queasy.

"Erestor! Please...talking is good, getting sick is bad. Look at me," came the exasperated voice of Glorfindel. Erestor turned back to him and took deep breaths. He had never had the stomach for such things, which was why he decided Advisor was a good position to have.

"You look better today," Erestor said, grasping for something to say.

Glorfindel actually laughed slightly. "I actually got out of this room for a few hours today. It has...brightened my mood."

Erestor managed a little smile for his friend. "What did you do?" he askedraising his voice a bit when he heard ragged breathing punctuated by a loud cry of pain every few seconds. The noise scared him...it reminded him of...but he would not think of that!

"I had a bath, and had my legs massaged. I was then carried to the balcony in our Lady's personal chamber. I was nOt aware she had one until today, but it was private, I got fresh air and a chance to...cool my temper, and dry the dresses Luinwen and our Lady were wearing."

Erestor couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I have been busy. I am sorry for not visitijng you this morning."

Glorfindel smiled at him, and it was a true smile, like so many he had seen before, even if sadness was evident. "'Tis alright, Erestor. I was catching up on some...work. Until I am replaced I am still Captain of the warriors here and I do have occasional paperwork to do."

Erestor could feel the bitterness in those words, though an attempt to say them light-heartedly was made. Glorfindel was nothing but a warrior. To have that taken away from him...Erestor had not even thought of that until now, though Elrond must have, especially as the job hadn't yet been given to someone else.

The noise from behind him stopped after a while and Erestor chanced a look behind him. The Man had been bandaged up and had been tie to the bed. Elrond did not look happy.

His Lord turned towards Glorfindel and he shook his head. "Well, Glorfindel, you seem to have someone else in the same predicament as you...the Orc sliced straight through the bone and severed the chord there. While you may gain the use of your legs back, this man has no chance of such a fate."

Glorfindel's face was immediately devoid of emotion and he turned his back on him. Sighing, Erestor got up and made his way over to Elrond and Dînthoron. "I will go back to my work now, my Lord. I wish you good luck with the easing of these poor Men."

With that said, he went to his own office, closed the door and locked it behind him, before slowly walking over to his desk to finish his work. He spent most of the day glancing at Glorfindel's last patrol report, unable to get the thought of Glorfindel never writing another out of his head.

It was then that a strange idea hit him, and, in his rush for pen and paper, he knocked over a well of ink. Thankfully nothing was too damaged and was still readable, but he would not notice that until after he finished the drawing he had visions of.

A/N - I have decided to keep my A/N's just that. If you want a reply to your review, or would just like to chat, send me an email at silver wolf 101 hotmail . com. Just make sure you take out the spaces first. Any and all mistakes in this chapter are mine and mine alone. I will be fixing it up when I revise this story (which is going to happen).

Thank you for your reviews.

SilverWolf7


End file.
